Un voyage mouvementé
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par Lyra & Stéphanie B.
1. Partie 1

**Auteurs :** Stéphanie Bouchard et Lyra

**Résumé : **Anne est sous le choc de l'assassinat de Rouleau. Johnson essaie de l'aider, mais voilà que Lefebvre met de la pression. Pendant ce temps, Mayrand, Dufour et Parent continuent à enquêter sur les agissements de Tétreault.

**Spoiler :** Suite de la saison 3

**Un voyage mouvementé (Partie 1)  
><strong>**(Écrit par Steph Bouchard et Lyra)**

**Appartement de Rouleau**

Anne et Johnson sortent de chez Rouleau et s'assoient sur les marches du balcon.

**Johnson :** (Inquiet) Que s'est-il passé ?

**Anne : **Je le sais pas… je le sais pas… JE SAIS PLUS !

**Johnson :** Bon, essaie de te calmer... Tout est fini, il est mort là Rouleau.

**Anne : **Ben justement, pis j'sais même pas où est-ce qu'elle est Lynda.

**Johnson : **Ben Rouleau il t'a rien dit ? Tu l'as pas questionné ?

**Anne : **Justement, Rouleau m'a dit avant de se tuer que c'tait pas lui qui avait commis les meurtres.

**Johnson : **Ben pourquoi il s'est tiré si c'est pas lui !

**Anne : **Parce qu'il savait qu'il allait finir en prison, à cause de moi.

**Johnson : **Ben si c'est pas lui, c'est qui ?

**Anne : **…

**Johnson : **Pis pourquoi tu le crois Rouleau ? Y'a toujours menti à ton sujet, il peut bien recommencer.

**Anne : **Tétreault

**Johnson : **Quoi Tétreault ?

**Anne : **Ben c'est un chum de Rouleau pis c'est à lui l'salon. Faut aller voir chez eux, il y a peut-être quelque chose !

**Johnson : **Bon j'appelle les gars.

Johnson et Anne se lève et vont dans l'auto de Johnson, il prend son cellulaire.

**Johnson : **Ouais, Suzanne ? Les gars sont-tu là ?

**Suzanne :** J'te passe Mayrand.

**Mayrand :** Ouain ?

**Johnson : **Mayrand…

**Mayrand :** Boss ? Où est-ce que vous êtes ? On vous a cherché partout.

**Johnson : **Pas le temps de donner des explications, toi pis Dufour, allez fouiller chez Tétreault.

**Mayrand :** Ben justement Tétreault, on a sa déposition icitte, c'est chez Rouleau qu'il faut aller, y'a rien au salon de massage.

**Johnson : **Ben écoute, ok, pas le temps de discuter, on est chez Rouleau moi pis Fortier, pis y'a rien et il vient de se tuer fack, toi tu te grouilles pis tu vas chez Tétreault. Y doit pu en rester long pour Lynda.

**Mayrand : **Ok boss, mais on cherche quoi ?

**Johnson : **Ben la fille, grand insignifiant !

**Mayrand : **Ouian on y va.

**Au S.A.S.**

Mayrand raccroche le téléphone.

**Mayrand : **(à Dufour) Bon, vient-en... On s'en va chez Tétreault.

**Mayrand : **Heille le Kid ! Toi, tu vas au salon de massage, Tétrault faut pas qu'y aille chez eux ok?

**Parent :** Ouais, mais qu'est-ce que je lui dis à lui?

**Mayrand : **N'importe quoi, là on a pas le temps de discuter, tu le sais yé où le salon, ben vas-y.

**Dufour :** Ouais, mais on le sais-tu nous autre où reste Tétreault?

**Mayrand : **Fuck ! Heille Parent ! R'viens icitte ! Va chercher l'adresse de Tétreault dans les fichiers.

**Parent :** Ben tu m'a dit que ça pressait? Tu veux que j'aille au salon ou que je trouve l'adresse là?

**Mayrand : **(en colère) Ben justemement, ça presse, fack fait ça vite ok ?

**Parent :** Bon ok...

Parent fouille dans les fichiers, trouve l'adresse et la donne aux deux gars.

**Mayrand :** Bon là... tu t'en vas au salon de massage...

**Parent : **Pis je me grouille, je l'sais.

Parent, Dufour et Mayrand sortent et s'en vont.

*************************** **Pause publicitaire *************************

_Valentine! Quand t'as le gout d'un bon hot dog!_

_Nicorette, recommandée par votre médecin!_

_Je naviguais à toute allure, à haute vitesse sur ma monture, quand tout à coup c'est arrivé, le téléphone a sonné! J'ai dit : mon dieu v'là le téléphon, mais ca se peut pas, mais j'va répond. Fack là ma dulcinée elle a parlé toute la soirée... yooodolllééé idddouuuuu! Y'a plein de bonheur dans maison, lui y navigue le pied dans l'fond sans la privé de soonnnn télééphonnnnnn!_

_Chez Jean Coutu on trouve de tout même un ami (dentifrice en spécial à 49¢)_

******************************* **FIN *********************************

**Dans la voiture**

Mayrand et Dufour sont en route pour aller chez Tétreault.

**Mayrand :** Heille, le boss m'a dit que Rouleau s'était tué.

**Dufour :** Comment ça?

**Mayrand :** Ben s'ti, comment tu veux que je le sache ? Y'avait d'l'air assez sur les nerfs le boss... Si on manque notre coup, Lefebvre le met dehors c'est sûr.

**Dufour :** Yé où là Jonhson?

**Mayrand :** Yé aux Caraïbes avec Fortier...

**Dufour :** QUOI?

**Mayrand :** S'ti d'épais, sont chez Rouleau.

**Dufour :** Ben kessé qui font là?

**Mayrand :** Y sont allés brailler sur le cadavre à Rouleau... tsé, je le sais pas moé, quessé qu'y sont entrain de faire.

**Dufour :** Bon, c't'icitte, "park" toé plus loin là, au cas où.

Mayrand et Dufour sortent de la voiture et mettent leurs lunettes fumées et rentrent dans la maison vide de Tétreault.

**Salon de massage**

Pendant ce temps, Parent va au salon de massage et quand il arrive, Tétreault sort du salon avec sa poche de hockey.

Parent s'approche d'un air décontracté.

**Parent : **Ha! Tu t'en vas jouer au hockey?

**Tétreault : **Quessé ça peut te faire? Té qui toé?

**Parent : **... heu... tu joues au hockey en été?

**Tétreault : **Ben oui en soulier.

**Parent : **Ah, pis... Est-ce que ça joue bien en soulier?

Tétreault met sa poche de hockey dans la valise et se retourne face à Parent.

**Tétreault :** Quessé que ça peut te faire? Tu connais rien au hockey, pis qui est-ce que t'est?

**Parent :** (qui voit le sac remuer) Euh... cé pas des bâtons de hockey que t'as là-dedans?

Tétreault regarde le sac, se retourne et donne un coup de poing dans la face à Parent.

Parent tombe dans les pommes, Tétreault le prend et le met dans le coffre avec Lynda puis démarre en trombe.

**Appartement de Rouleau**

Anne et Johnson sortent de l'auto pour retourner chez Rouleau, mais Lefebvre les intercepte.

**Lefebvre :** Hé, vous deux, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais, Fortier, toi tu viens avec moi... faut qu'on se parle.

**Anne :** ...

**Johnson : **Heille ! Elle est sous le choc, parle-y moins bête que ça !

**Lefebvre :** (à Johson) Je t'ai pas parlé, pis té pas placé pour parler non plus.

Johnsonprend son air indigné.

**Anne :** Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire d'avoir des explications? Il est mort, puis s'en est fini de lui.

**Lefebvre :** Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je prenne la manière forte pour te faire parler ?

**Johnson : **Toi tu toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux!

**Lefebvre :** Ben à présent, je vais changer ma façon de faire, vous me dites tout ce que vous faites. Des affaires en cachette, j'en veux pu... pis le prochain qui va en faire, y vas finir comme toi Johnson! À LA PORTE!

**Anne :** Ben là, vous pouvez rien faire, c'est moi qui est venue ici et lui il me cherchait. Y'a rien à voir là-dedans.

**Lefebvre :** Bon, j'viens de trouver le moyen de faire parler la tite-madame.

**Johnson : **(murmurant) Toé mon écoeurant !

**Lefebvre :** Ça fait que la psy, qu'est-ce que tu venais faire chez Rouleau?

**Anne :** Hier, il a demandé à me parler alors j'allais chez eux pour lui parler en personne. Mais il m'a pris en otage.

**Lefebvre :** Ah bon ! Mais y a quelque chose qui cloche dans votre histoire. Johnson tu t'es quand même pas frappé tout seul ? Qu'est ce que tu es allé faire dans la maison? Et pourquoi Rouleau t'as laisser ressortir?

**Johnson : **Ben Rouleau, il m'a pas faite rentrer, je suis rentrer tout seul. Fortier était pas revenue depuis hier soir.

**Lefebvre :** Comment ça, elle a passé la nuit là elle?

**Anne :** Ben je suis pas allée là hier soir, j'y suis allée ce matin!

**Lefebvre :** Bon ben moi mes gars m'attendent, vous reviendrez me voir quand votre histoire va tenir debout.(à Johnson) Pis est mieux d'être bonne ton histoire parce que tu feras pas vieux os au S.A.S.

Lefebvre retourne dans la maison de Rouleau.

**Johnson : **Fuck you !

**Fortier :** Comprends-tu ce que je te dis ?

*************************** **Pause publicitaire *************************

_Pampers! On vous suit pas à pas!_

_(Honda) Tu veux tu un 8 ? Ou ben tu veux tu un 9 ? Ca me dérange pas! Tu veux tu de la musique avec ça ? Tititi la la la tu tu tu turlututu!_

_Votre nez sera toujours heureux avec les mouchoirs Puff !_

_First Choice, la nourriture de premier choix pour votre chien!_

******************************* **FIN *********************************

**Appartement de Tétreault**

Mayrand et Dufour fouillent chez Tétreault.

Mayrand est dans la chambre de Tétreault et Dufour, dans la cuisine.

**Mayrand :** (pouffe de rire) Heille, Dufour, viens voir ça!

Dufour arrive et Mayrand lui montre les slips en léopard !

**Dufour :** Ouin, moé j'vois ben not' bonhomme avec ça!

**Mayrand : **Y doit bien s'amuser!

Il referme le tiroir et garde le slip...

**Dufour :** Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça? Ça prouve rien ça!

**Mayrand : **Je l'sais bien, pis té pas obliger de le dire non plus, un de plus ou un de moins, il s'en rendra jamais compte!

**Dufour :** Bon... j'te souhaite ben du fun...

Dufour se retourne et regarde le lit

**Dufour :** Hé Mayrand ! Té pas le seul à pas faire ton lit le matin.

**Mayrand : **(indigné) Pftt je le fais mon lit le matin moi!

Mayrand soulève les draps...

**Mayrand : **Hé ben ! Il le lave pas non plus. Ouach cé dégeu!

**Dufour :** J'pense que sa femme était dans sa semaine!

**Mayrand : **Yé pas marié.

**Dufour : **Ah ben shit. Si cé pas sa femme...

**Mayrand : **Bon, on essaye de trouver autre chose là ok, quand j'pense à sa maudite déclaration, m'a lui faire brûler en pleine face!

Mayrand ouvre et referme violemment les autres tiroirs de la commode. Pendant que Dufour fouille dans les papiers sur le bureau.

**Dufour : **MMmmm.. Mayrand, vient donc voire ça!

Ils se penchent sur un bout de papier manuscrit. Et après l'avoir lu :

**Dufour :** Osti, c'est quoi s't'affaire là?

**Mayrand : **Heille, j'prend ça pis on s'en va voir Johnson, j'pense qu'on en a assez vu pour tout de suite.

Ils sortent et s'en vont chez Rouleau, Ils passent sur une lumière rouge.

**Dans le coffre de la voiture à Tétreault**

Parent est dans le coffre de la voiture de Tétreault. Il reprend connaissance, s'affole et réalise qu'il est dans le coffre de la voiture. Il reçoit un coup sur la cuisse et se souviens du sac de hockey. Il tâtonne pour trouver la fermeture éclair du sac, la trouve et ouvre le sac. Il ne peut voir Lynda mais il dit :

**Parent : **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis de la police et je vais vous sortir de là.

Elle se débat encore plus

**Parent :** Héé, je suis gentil moi, je fais pas de mal aux femmes.

À ce moment là, une violente secousse envoie Parent se cogner la tête au plafond du coffre..

**Parent :** (à lui même) oucchhh, il sait pas conduire lui? (à Lynda) Qui est-ce qui vous a enlevé?

Lynda gémit encore plus.

**Parent :** Heu... attendez, je vais arranger ça.

Il lui décolle le ruban adhésif sur la bouche et elle se remet à hurler.

**Parent :** (embarrassé) Oups.. pardon.

Lynda se calme et Parent tente de la sortir du sac en la prennant dans ses bras, mais la voiture arrête brusquement et ils cessent aussitôt de bouger.

**Appartement de Rouleau**

Lefebvre aperçoit la voiture de Tétreault ralentir un peu sans s'arrêter.

**Lefebvre : **Heille, Tétreault, arrête! Faut que je te parle.

Tétreault immobilise sa voiture brusquement.

**Tétreault : **Coup donc, quessé qui se passe icitte?

**Lefebvre : **Rouleau vient de se tuer, tu saurais pas pourquoi?

**Tétreault : **(secoué) Heu.. non.

Mayrand et Dufour arrivent en voiture et aperçoivent Tétreault parlant avec Lefebvre. Ils stationnent leur voiture derrière celle de Tétreault et débarquent.

**Dufour : **Heille, Tétreault! Tu r'viens d'où toé?

**Tétreault : **Du salon de massage.

**Mayrand : **T'aurais pas vu not' chum Parent par hasard?

**Tétreault : **Non, (ironique) Y s'en allais-tu se faire masser lui aussi?

**Dufour : **(pas fort) Non, j'penserais pas...

Dufour se retourne et entend des bruits dans le coffre. On voit Anne et Johnson qui s'en viennent. On entend faiblement la petite voix de Parent.

**Parent :** Au secours!

Johnson arrive.

**Johnson : **Heille! C'est tu Parent que j'viens d'entendre?

**Mayrand **:(à Tétreault) Quessé que t'as dans ta valise toé?

**Tétreault :** ...heu ...ben...

**Mayrand :** Ouvre-moé ça tout de suite!

**Lefebvre :** (qui ne comprend rien et en est fâché) C'est quoi ce bordel là?

Tétreault sort ses clés de voiture, mais Mayrand lui arrache des mains et ouvre le coffre pendant que tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur... Parent qui tient une Lynda évanouie dans ses bras.

**Mayrand **: Osti! Quessé tu fa' là toé?

**Parent **: Ben tu vois pas que j'essaie de sauver Lynda?

**Dufour :** (à Parent) Tasse toé, tu vas y faire mal là.

**Parent **: (indigné) Ben voyons donc, j'suis capable de la sauver tout seul!

Pendant ce temps là, Anne s'écarte de la scène, mal à l'aise et s'appuie sur la voiture de Mayrand. Lefebvre arrive devant elle, l'air menaçant.

**Lefebvre : **Heille Fortier ! T'as pas l'air de comprendre. Je sais pas ce que t'as fait, mais tu vas me l'dire j'te le garantis. Moi j'vais pas continuer à jouer les ignorants ben ben longtemps. J'sais pas où est-ce que Griffin avait la tête quand il t'a engagée... mais il doit bien se r'tourner dans sa tombe là. Ça fait que tu es mieux de me donner des maudites bonnes explications parce que...

**Anne :** (d'un air de défi) Parce que quoi?

**Lefebvre : **(perd le peu de calme qui lui restait et prend Fortier par un bras et la serre assez fort) Parce que tu vas finir comme ton futur ex-patron.

Anne se déprend et lui lance son regard très fâché puis retourne vers Johnson.

**Mayrand :** Johnson, vient ici faut que j'te parle.

Il amène Johnson à l'écart et Anne les rejoint. Mayrand sort de sa poche le papier trouvé chez Tétreault.

**Mayrand :** Boss, j'viens de vous sauver vot' job..


	2. Partie 2

**Auteurs :** Stéphanie Bouchard et Lyra

**Résumé : **Un des dirigeants des jeunes filles violées a été arrêté. Pour acheter leur silence, les agents du S.A.S. reçoivent un très beau cadeau, une croisière

**Spoiler :** Suite de la saison 3

**Un voyage mouvementé  
><strong>**Partie 2**

**Appartement de Rouleau**

Lefebvre amène Tétreault à part …

**Lefebvre :** (très fâché) Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette fille là toi ? J't'avais pas rien demandé pour elle. Elle faisait pas partie de l'entente ! Pis c'est qui elle ?

**Tétreault :** Ben, c'est Lynda Bédard, Rouleau voulait qu'on sa tape à deux, pis j'me suis dit qu'une de plus ça serait juste pire pour le S.A.S.

**Lefebvre :** (rouge de colère) DEPUIS QUAND CÉ TOI QUI DÉCIDE ? Là, on va avoir des problèmes à cause de toi. C'est encore moi qui va être pogner pour réparer ta gaffe, maudit !

**Tétreault : **(énervé) Comment ça ON va avoir des problèmes ? C'est moi qui va être dans marde là, y'a personne qui va savoir qu'est-ce que t'as à voir là-dedans. Pis qu'est-ce que je fais asteur moé ?

**Lefebvre :** Ben arrange toé avec tes troubles, t'avait rien qu'à pas trop en faire OK ? Pis t'es mieux de pas parler de moi parce que je te jure que ça va aller mal.

Dufour est avec Parent qui est toujours dans le coffre avec Lynda toujours évanouie… Dufour appelle un ambulancier qui vient prendre Lynda. Parent, encore sous le choc, reste assis dans le coffre.

**Dufour :** (faisant semblant de fermer le capot) Heille le Kid ! Tu veux faire un autre tour de char ou quoi ?

**Parent :** Ahhh non ! Sors-moi de là !

**Dufour :** Quessé ? Té pas capable de sortir tout seul ?

**Parent :** (En sortant) Bon, c'est ça, aide-moi surtout pas…

**Dufour :** Bon, là viens-t'en, il faut aller rejoindre le boss pis Mayrand on a quelque chose de ben intéressant.

**Parent :** Ah ouin ? C'est quoi ?

Ils s'en vont tous les deux rejoindre Johnson, Fortier et Mayrand.

**Dans la rue**

- Renée Desmarais  
>- Lyne Rousseau<br>- Nathalie Crête

Les filles sont mieux de pas être retrouvées de sitôt, ça vaut mieux pour toi pis ton salon.

Arrange-toi pour que Rouleau dise rien pis ça va être OK.

Johnson pis son escouade il leur en reste pu long, ils ne trouveront jamais rien, m'a pouvoir les mettre dehors dans pas long.

**Johnson :** (étonné) Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça toé ?

**Dufour :** Ben c'était sur le bureau à Tétreault.

**Anne :** Tétreault et Rouleau étaient sous les ordres de Lefebvre. Lefebvre savait qu'on ne pouvait pas enquêter sur Rouleau parce qu'on aurait l'air de vouloir le discréditer. On aurait rien pu faire puis Lefebvre en aurait profiter pour mettre Johnson dehors et fermer le S.A.S. Il savait qu'on aurait jamais pu prouver leur culpabilité parce qu'on avait pas de preuves tangibles. Mais là on a le papier pis on a Tétreault qui s'est fait pogné, Tétreault, là, il se laissera pas faire de même, il va parler contre Lefebvre.

**Parent :** Ouais mais, Lynda est même pas sur la liste ?

**Anne :** Ben là, après tué les trois filles, Rouleau et Tétreault ont commencé à prendre goût à ça et ils ont décidé d'en enlever une de plus sachant que Lefebvre ne dirait rien, ils en ont profité, mais ils ont fait une grosse erreur et c'est grâce à cela qu'on va les coincer.

**Mayrand : **Mais là, Tétreault, on l'embarques-tu ?

**Johnson :** (à Mayrand et Dufour) Ben amenez le au S.A.S. on va vous retrouver là-bas.

Mayrand et Dufour vont chercher Tétreault qui parle encore avec Lefebvre.

**Mayrand :** Heille, arrêtez dont de parler ! Toé, Tétreault, tu viens avec nous autre au S.A.S, j'ai tu besoin de te dire pourquoi ?

**Tétreault : **Ben j'veux mon avocat !

**Dufour : **Bon, c'est ça, on va aller te trouver Savaria en arrivant

Dufour et Mayrand le prennent chacun par un bras.

**Dufour : **Bon envoye ! Viens-t-en !

Lefebvre fait des gros yeux à Tétreault, mais Mayrand s'en rend compte.

**Mayrand :** Toé Lefebvre, profite du temps qui te reste parce que bientôt ça va être ton tour !

Lefebvre s'en retourne sans un mot. Johnson, Anne et Parent s'en vont au S.A.S dans la voiture de Johnson pendant que Mayrand et Dufour y vont avec Tétreault.

*************************** **Pause publicitaire *************************

_Zellers ! Car le prix le plus bas fait loin tout les jours !_

_Alors, aujourd'hui, nous avons une entrevue avec Annie Pelletier, Alors Annie, avez vous quelques mots à nous dire ?_

_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_

_Oh elle est dans l'amazone…. Annnieeee Annieeee_

_OUAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Oh, la voilà dans la piscine à vagues ! Annie attend…._

_HHHÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH_

_Mais elle est au sommet de l'Everest, la plus haute glissade du genre en Amérique du nord ! Alors, Annie, dis nous quelques mots :_

_Au village vacances Valcartier, une journée c'est pas assez !_

_Chez, Club Piscine on joue dans l'eau ! C'est ca la vraie vie Club Piscine._

_Si ça existait, on l'aurait ! Parce que chez Réno Dépôt, on a un plus grand choix d'outils que n'importe où ailleurs._

******************************* **FIN *********************************

**Au S.A.S. - Salle d'interrogatoire -**

Mayrand et Dufour sont dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec Tétreault. Savaria arrive.

**Savaria :**Alors de quoi accusez-vous mon client ?

**Dufour : **Tétreault a été retrouvé avec Lynda Bédard, elle avait été kidnapper, et apparemment violée, elle était dans le coffre de sa voiture avec Parent. Il est aussi soupçonné des enlèvements et meurtres de Renée Desmarais, Lyne Rousseau, Natalie Crête.

**Savaria : **Qu'est ce qui foutait là Parent ?

**Mayrand :** Ben Tétreault explique-y dont.

**Tétreault : **(pas fort) Il a découvert que Lynda était dans ma poche de hockey , alors j'ai pas eu le choix je l'ai enfermer dans le coffre...

**Dufour : **Mais qu'est ce que Lynda faisait dans ta poche de hockey ? Une balade peut-être ?

**Tétreault : **Je voulais aller la porter chez Rouleau, mais….

**Mayrand : **Pis c'est qui qui t'a dit de les tuer ces filles-là ?

**Tétreault : **…

Mayrand sort le papier.

**Mayrand : **On n'a trouvé ça sur ton bureau. C'est qui qui l'a écrit ?

**Tétreault : **Lefebvre

**Dufour : **Pourquoi ? Qui t'a demandé de faire ça ?

**Tétreault : **Ben la cé marquer sur le papier, c'est évident messemble.

**Mayrand : **C'est quoi qu'il avait a voir là dedans Rouleau ?

T**étreault : **Ben Rouleau y'en profitait. Y'aimait ça violer les filles.

**Dufour et Anne : **ouin ? Pis cé qui qui les tuaient ?

**Tétreault : **Personne.

**Mayrand : **(impatient) Comment ça personne ? Cé pas le temps de te foutre de notre gueule.

**Tétreault : **J'me fous pas de vo'te gueule, les filles, elles étaient pas mortes quand on les enterrait dans le boisé.

**Mayrand : **(qui semble choqué et dit tout bas) Écoeurant…

**Dufour : **(qui se contrôle moins bien) Osti… les enterrer vivantes… criss qui faut être malade..

**Savaria :** Heille, avant de parler avez-vous le résultat des autopsies ?

**Mayrand : **Ouin… heu… pas exactement… ben on va envoyer Parent voir la légiste demain matin.

Après que Mayrand et Dufour aient résumé le témoingnage de Tétreault à Johnson, il appelle le directeur de la S.Q. Robert Rath.

**Johnson : **Monsieur Rath ?

**Rath : **Oui c'est moi .

**Johnson :** C'est Johnson de l'escouade du S.A.S. C'est pour vous faire part que nous avons des preuves qui incriminent Monsieur Lefebvre dans une affaire d'enlèvements et de meurtres.

**Rath : **Quels genre de preuves ?

**Johnson :** Une lettre et un témoignage de son complice.

**Rath : **Et où il est Lefebvre ?

**Johnson :** Présentement, il ne sait pas que nous le soupçonnons, nous voulions attendre votre réaction et avoir votre accord pour l'arrêter…

**Rath : **Moi et mes agents iront le chercher, mais j'aurais cependant besoin de vous, nous viendront vous chercher à 17 heures.

**Johnson :** Ok, à 17 heures alors.

Johnson rejoint Anne, Parent, Dufour et Mayrand

**Johnson :** J'ai parlé à Robert Rath. On s'en va chercher Lefebvre à soir.

**Anne : **Pis Rouleau lui c'tait quoi qu'il faisait là dedans ?

**Mayrand : **Ben il violait les filles.

**Anne : **…

**Johnson : **Bon ben tout le monde allez au casse-croute, j'm'occupe de la paperasse. Pis Parent, oublie pas il faut que t'aille voir la légiste demain matin.

**Parent :** Pourquoi cé moi la ? J'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui me semble !

**Dufour :** Ben justement tu vas l'avoir pour demain aussi !

Tout le monde rit. (sauf Parent)

**Dufour : **Bon ben v'nez vous en gang ! J'ai le goût d'une bonne pétate !

**Parent :** Ben moi je m'en retourne chez nous me préparer mentalement pour demain.

**Anne :**Tu peux-tu me ramener ? Je suis fatiguée.

**Mayrand : **No way ! Toi, tu viens avec nous !

**Dufour : **Come on ! Anne pour une fois t'en mourra pas !

**Johnson : **Go ! J'aimerais mieux être à ta place !

**Anne : **Ouain... pour une fois…

Ils partent tous sauf Johnson.

*************************** **Pause publicitaire *************************

Deux pelletées de raisins secs dans les Kellog's Raisin Brans !

Lotto 6/46, ça change pas le monde sauf que…

Demain matin, Mc Do m'attend… Demain matin Mc Do m'attend… J'sais où aller, demain matin Mc Do m'attend ! ! !

(Motrin) Moi j'connais une chanson, pour écoeurer les gens… moi j'connais une chanson, pour écoeurer les gens… (avec l'autre petit gars) MOI J'CONNAIS UNE CHANSON, POUR ÉCOEURER LES GENS… MOI J'CONNAIS UNE CHANSON, POUR ÉCOEURER LES GENS !

******************************* **FIN *********************************

**Au S.A.S.**

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde arrive au bureau.

**Savaria :** Tenez, j'ai une enveloppe pour tout le monde, j'pense que ça vient du directeur.

Ils prennent tous leur enveloppe et vont porter leur chose chacun à leur bureau. Mayrand est le premier à ouvrir la sienne.

**Mayrand : **(fou de joie) Heille gang ! On s'en va en croisière ! ! ! Ouin, Johnson, ca s'rait pas ton genre de nous payer une croisière pour deux.

**Johnson :** Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Mon budget yé pas sans fond à moi !

**Parent :** Hein ? On s'en va en croisière ? Où ça ? Quand ?

**Mayrand : **Ben r'garde su ton billet 'sti !

Tout le monde ouvre son enveloppe sauf Anne qui est partie dans son bureau plus loin.

Anne entre dans son bureau et s'assoit. Savaria arrive quelques secondes après.

**Anne :** Vous pourriez pas frapper avant d'entrer ?

**Savaria :** Ben... la porte était ouverte, alors j'me suis dit que ça te dérangerais pas.

**Anne :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

**Savaria :** Ben j'viens prendre le rapport d'autopsie.

**Anne : **Je l'ai pas encore. Parent y va tantôt, alors repassez après dîner.

**Savaria :** Ouin, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu un beau cadeau…

**Anne :** Hein ?

**Savaria :** Ouvre ton enveloppe.

Anne ouvre son enveloppe et regarde attentivement son billet.

**Anne :** Ouin, c'est le fun… mais j'sais pas si je vais y aller.

**Savaria :** Non, non, faut que tu y ailles, c'est toute une chance que t'as ! Moi j'donnerais n'importe quoi pour recevoir un billet en cadeau… Au fait… tu vas y aller avec qui ?

**Anne :** Ben je l'sais pas… j'verrai ben…

**Savaria :** Ben… si t'as pas personne, moi j'ai plusieurs congés d'accumuler pis heu…

**Anne :** Ben, j'avais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre… heu… on s'en reparlera après-midi !

**Savaria :** Qui ?

Anne ne répond pas et sort de son bureau et va voir Johnson.

**Anne :** Pis comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?

**Johnson :** Il était pas de bonne humeur quand ils nous a vu débarquer, il a protesté mais quand il a vu les preuves qu'on avait il a pas eu le choix, on l'a embarqué et maintenant il est en dedans en attente de son procès.

**Anne :** Hum… me semble de le voir en-dedans lui ! Ouin… Johnson… vous y allez avec qui en croisière ?

**Johnson :** Ben, avec ma femme !

**Anne :** Ah… euh… ok.

**Johnson :** Pourquoi ?

**Anne :** Bien je m'étais dit qu'on aurait pu partager le même billet et donner l'autre à un couple de vos amis… Mais… j'vais m'arranger.

**Johnson :** Tu nous traînes pas Savaria j'espère… hein ?

**Anne :** Non, non…

Anne sort du bureau de Johnson, elle voit Dufour qui est au téléphone avec sa femme et Mayrand qui demande à Suzanne de l'accompagner. Elle cherche Parent mais il est déjà parti chez la légiste.

**À la morgue**

Parent arrive à la morgue et se dirige vers la salle d'autopsie.

**Parent :** Salut ! Ton rapport d'autopsie y'é tu prêt ?

**Légiste :** Oui et puis j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant !

**Parent :** Ah oui ? À propos de quoi ?

**Légiste :** Des causes du décès, tu sais, à première vu, on pourrait croire que les filles sont mortes à causes des nombreux coups qu'elles ont reçu, mais ce n'est pas le cas, elles n'ont pas été étranglées non plus et le meurtrier n'a pas utilisé une arme quelconque. Tu as dis qu'elles avaient été retrouvée enterrées dans un boisé ?

**Parent :** (tout étonnée par le raisonnement de la légiste) Oui, c'est bien ça.

**Légiste :** Alors, selon toi comment elles sont mortes ?

**Parent :** (se forçant pour trouver une réponse) Heu… Ben j'le sais pas moi ! C'est à toi de me le dire !

**Légiste :** Et si je fais ça, ça te donne une idée ?

La légiste met sa main sur la bouche et le nez de Parent de façon à l'empêcher de respirer. Parent regarde partout les premières secondes et après il essaie d'enlever la main de la légiste. Ne réussissant pas, il commence à se débattre. Finalement, la légiste enlève sa main en riant.

**Parent :** (en reprenant son souffle) Heille ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

**Légiste : **(qui rit toujours) Bien, la prochaine fois au moins tu vas tenter une réponse ! Je te pensais plus « vite » que ça !

**Parent :** (en s'essuyant la bouche avec une de ses petites serviettes à senteur de citron) Très drôle… Mais, elles sont mortes étouffées d'abord ?

**Légiste : **Oui, on peut dire ça, on a retrouvée de la terre dans leur gorge.

**Parent :** Est-ce que ça veut dire que… heu…

**Légiste :** Oui, le meurtrier les a enterrées vivantes dans le boisée.

**Parent :** Oh mon dieu ! C'est affreux…

**Légiste :** Plus affreux que la petite « fake » que j'viens te faire hein ?

**Parent :** Ouin…

**Légiste :** As-tu faim ?

**Parent :** Ben, c'est pas le genre d'endroit qui me donne faim si tu veux tout savoir !

**Légiste :** Oh, si tu étais à ma place tu t'habituerais ! Mais c'est que j'ai oublié mon lunch chez moi, il va falloir que j'aille au resto et je me disais que… Ben pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite avec moi au restaurant ! J'en connais un vraiment excellent et c'est pas très loin !

**Parent :** Hum… c'est que..

**Légiste :** (en lui faisant un clin d'œil) Et c'est moi qui paye !

**Parent :** Bon, ok d'abord ! Mais pas de sushi ok !

Elle se débat encore plus

*************************** **Pause publicitaire *************************

Pomme de salade Iceberg à 99¢, poitrine de poulet désossé 4,50$ la livre…. Métro, profession : épicier !

Des idées qui changent la face du monde.. Simplement vous, simplement belle: CoverGirl !

La margarine Becel, pour une vie sexuelle en santé ! ;o) (voir annonce à la CBC avant Fortier)

GMC… trois lettres qui en disent long…  
>ce moment là, une violente secousse envoie Parent se cogner la tête au plafond du coffre..<p>

******************************* **FIN *********************************

La légiste et Parent marchent dans la rue jusqu'au restaurant. Ils entrent, regardent le menu quelques secondes et la légiste commande.

**Légiste : **Trio Mc Végé s.v.p avec un Sprite diète.****

**Parent :** Un joyeux festin Mc Croquettes s.v.p

**Caissière :** Voulez-vous les biscuits avec ça ?

**Parent :** (gêné) Heu… non je vais prendre la petite auto…  
><strong>arent :<strong> Heu... attendez, je vais arranger ça.

La caissière et la légiste le regarde bizarrement.

Ils attendent leur repas et s'assoient à une table libre.  
>lui décolle le ruban adhésif sur la bouche et elle se remet à hurler.<p>

**Légiste : **Coup donc c'est tu la morgue qui t 'as couper l'appétit ?

**Parent :** Non je n'ai pas un gros appétit…. Au fait je n'ai jamais su ton nom… ?

**Légiste : **Ah ! Désolée je me nomme Élisa Laplante.

**Parent :** Élisa… c'est un très joli prénom ! Moi c'est Étienne Parent ! Enchanté!

**Élisa : **Moi de même .

**Parent :** (réfléchissant) Élisa … T'as-tu des vacances des fois ?

**Élisa : **Ben oui, c'est sûr !

Parent déballe la petite voiture bleu et commence à la faire rouler sur la table.

**Parent :** Parce que tsé au S.A.S, on n'a eu des billets pour une croisière dans les caraïbes… pis je me disais… Ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? En amis bien entendu.

Parent joue toujours avec sa petite auto.

**Élisa : **(embarrassée) Heu... t'as-tu fini ? Ben je sais pas trop... c'est quand que vous partez ?

**Parent :** (qui lâche sa voiture) Oups ! Désolé ! Ben... je pense que c'est la semaine prochaine.

**Élisa : **Bon, bien j'vais en parler avec le directeur de la morgue.

**Parent :** D'accord ! Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles.

Ils vont vider leur cabaret et s'en vont.

**Au S.A.S. **

Parent entre à peine au S.A.S que Anne est déjà devant lui.

**Anne :** As-tu quelqu'un pour aller en croisière avec toi ?

**Parent :** Heu… je pense bien qu'elle va pouvoir…

**Anne : **(étonnée) Qui ça ?

**Parent :** (tout rouge) Heu… Élisa…

**Anne :** Élisa ? ? ?

À ce moment Savaria arrive.

**Savaria : **(à Parent) Bon, tu arrives de la morgue ?

**Parent :** Ouais, mais il faut que je parles à Johnson puis tu verras le rapport après.

Parent s'en va voir Johnson. Anne se sauve à son bureau. Savaria se retrouve seul dans l'entrée puis décide de suivre Anne.

**Bureau d'Anne**

**Savaria :** Pis, tu as-tu quelqu'un pour t'accompagner ?

**Anne :** Ben… finalement non…

**Savaria :** (content) Bon, est-ce que je peux v'nir ?

**Anne : **(réticente) Ouin… Mais on part dans une semaine !

**Savaria :** Je vais être prêt promis !

Et il l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue et sort en coup de vent du bureau pour aller chercher le rapport de la légiste. Il arrive devant Johnson, Parent, Mayrand et Dufour avec le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. .

**Savaria :** Bon, en avez-vous fini avec le rapport ?

**Johnson :** (avec un sourire narquois) Oui et puis les filles ont bel et bien été enterrées vivantes…

Savaria prend le rapport toujours en souriant.

**Johnson : **Coudonc ? Pourquoi tu souris de même toi ?

**Savaria :** (en souriant de plus belle) J'm'en vais en croisière avec vous autre les gars ! Anne m'a invité !

**Les quatres en même temps :** QUOI ?

Savaria leur tourne le dos et s'en va. Johnson se dirige vers le bureau d'Anne en pressant le pas.

_**Johnson : **_(fâché) ANNE FORTIER !


	3. Partie 3,1

**Auteurs :** Stéphanie Bouchard et Lyra

**Résumé : **Tous les membres du SAS et leurs invités sont maintenant prêts à monter sur le bateau pour une jolie croisière...

**Spoiler :** Suite de la saison 3

**Un voyage mouvementé  
><strong>**Partie 3.1**

**Dans la voiture de Savaria**

Anne est dans l'auto de Savaria, mais elle est assise sur la banquette arrière avec Fernand et elle a un drôle d'air.

**Savaria : **Ben voyons ? Tu ne vas pas faire cette tête d'enterrement pendant une semaine ?

**Anne :** Non… non… C'est juste que c'est la première fois…

Savaria gare son auto dans le parking.

**Savaria : **Bon, allez vas-y et fait ça vite Ok ?

Anne sort de l'auto avec Fernand en laisse et entre dans la clinique vétérinaire. Elle discute quelques instants avec la madame de la clinique.

**Anne : **Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seul un instant s'il vous plait ?

**Madame : **Bien sûr. C'est toujours difficile les séparations !

Et elle s'en va dans un bureau.

Anne se penche et prend la tête de Fernand dans ses mains en le caressant.

**Anne : **(à Fernand) Oh… mon beau Fernand… Je m'en vais une grosse semaine mais (elle renifle) je vais venir te chercher dès que je vais revenir… (un autre reniflement) Tu es mieux d'être un gentil chien-chien et je vais te ramener un gros no-n'os. Tu vas me manquer Fernand… je veux pas partir. (et une dernier reniflement)

Savaria dans l'auto s'impatiente, regarde l'heure, pianote sur le volant.

**Anne : **(à la madame) Bon, alors je reviens le prendre lundi prochain…

La madame entraîne Fernand qui tire sur sa laisse en direction d'Anne en gémissant. Anne lui fait des signes de la main et se retourne les larmes aux yeux. Elle monte dans l'auto de Savaria.

**Savaria :** Coudonc ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Ils vont tous attendre après nous là !

**Anne : **(triste) MMmmmm….

**Savaria :** Ben voyons, c'est juste un chien !

**Anne : **(sérieuse) C'est peut-être juste un chien mais c'est mon meilleur ami !

**A l'aéroport**

Anne arrive à l'aéroport avec Savaria. Toute la «gang» est là sauf Parent et son invitée. Parent arrive par derrière avec Élisa, ils sont tous les deux vêtus de façon vacancière : shorts et chandails fleuris et ils portent chacun un large chapeau de paille. Toute la «gang» se retourne et rit.

**Mayrand :** Qu'est-ce- tu fais là ammanché de même ?

**Parent : **Ben je m'en va en vacances ! Ah j'oubliais... je vous présente Élisa Laplante, mais vous la connaissez déjà !

Tout le monde est bouche-bée en apercevant la légiste !

**Rita (femme à Dufour) : **Salut enchantée moi c'est Rita !

Rita lui serre la main.

**Femme à Johnson : **Bonjour, moi c'est Caroline.

Anne s'approche et lui fait un large sourire.

**Anne :** Salut ! Très heureuse que tu sois avec nous !

**Suzanne : **Oui ! Moi aussi ! Je m'appelle Suzanne !

Le reste de la »gang» n'est manifestement pas très pas content, ils lui font un discret salut et s'éloigne rapidement.

_**« Embarquement porte 6, vol AirTransat en direction de Fort Lauderdale. »**_

**Parent :** Hé ! C'est notre vol !

Ils se dirigent tous vers la porte d'embarquement. Une hôtesse inspecte leur billets. Ils entrent dans le tunnel qui les mènent à l'avion. Ils cherchent leur place. Une hôtesse les guide vers l'avant, aux premières classes. Ils repèrent leur siège et s'assoient.

Parent est assis sur le siège à côté de la fenêtre et regarde dehors.

Lorsqu'il se retourne, Élisa remarque qu'il a blêmi et s'inquiète de sa santé.

**Élisa : **Ça va Étienne ? As-tu des vertiges ? Des nausées ?

**Parent :** Non, non … c'est juste que…ah non rien…

Et il lui fait un large sourire forcé.

Lorsque l'avion commence à bouger, Parent se crispe sur son siège, il est raide comme une barre, ses ongles griffent les appuis-bras et son front est couvert de sueurs.

**Élisa :** Tu es sûr que ça va ?

**Parent :** Et bien c'est que j'ai un peu peur de l'avion…Hééé ! Ça bouge ce truc ! Oh ! Ça va vraiment vite hein ?

**Élisa :** Calme-toi, tout va bien aller ! Ce n'est que le décollage !

**Parent :** (qui regarde toujours par la vitre) Ah ! Ça va trop vite ! AH ! AH ! On vole ! Les gens sont tout petits ! Les maisons aussi !

La légiste qui est tannée d'entendre Parent. Elle se penche et abaisse la toile sur la fenêtre. Parent se ressaisit et reprend quelques couleurs.

*************************** **Pause publicitaire *************************

Dristan : Pour un soulagement rapide de la congestion nasale.

Monsieur Christie ! Vous faites de bons biscuits.

Chez Vidéotron on a des tonnes de copies, pis ça ça énerve, des tonnes de copies, pis ça ça énerve (pis quand tu veux un nouveau film y'en reste pu, ça ça énerve en cr***)

Arctic Power : Le meilleur en eau froide !

******************************* **FIN *********************************

**Où le bateau **

Toute la bande est au pied du pont menant au bateau de croisière, ils ont leur billet dans les mains.

**Parent :** (à Élisa) Hééé, regarde, c'est maqué « Hawaiaan Room » sur le billet…

**Élisa :** Ah, c'est bizarre…

**Johnson : **(qui a entendu regarde sur son billet) Hey Caroline ! C'est marqué «Prehistoric Room » sur le nôtre ? C'est dont bien bizarre c't'affaire là ?

Ils montent la passerelle. Anne traîne deux énormes valises et a beaucoup de difficulté.

**Anne :** Savaria… ? Veux-tu monter une de mes valises s'il te plaît ?

**Savaria :** (en prenant une des valises) Ben voyons c'est ben pesant cette affaire là, as-tu caché Fernand dans ta valise ?

**Anne :**…

**Chambre d'Anne et de Savaria**

Anne et Savaria entre dans la chambre.

C'est une grande chambre avec un épais tapis bourgogne. Il y a un immense lit recouvert d'une couverture beige et de quelques coussins en satin rouge bordé de doré. À la tête du lit, il y a un grand miroir au contour en forme de branches entrelacées couleur bronze. En face du lit, il y a un faux foyer de marbre surmonté d'une tablette où sont disposées des figurines de chevaliers, de dragons et d'armures. Devant le mur, en face de la porte d'entrée, il y a une commode en bois d'acajou avec un autre grand miroir.

Sur le lit, sont disposé un costume de prince et une grande robe médiévale.

**Anne :** Heu… je savais pas qu'on voyageait en première classe !

**Savaria :** Moi non plus, la Sûreté du Québec ont du budget cette année !

Anne dépose ses deux grosses valises et se dirige vers le lit.

**Anne :** (en regardant la robe) Wow ! C'est magnifique !

**Savaria :** (en regardant l'habit de prince) Et ça c'est… spécial !

_Savaria prend un dépliant et le lit rapidement. _

**Savaria :** (découragé) Heu… Je pense qu'il y a une soirée costumée ce soir et … ce sont nos costumes !

**Anne :** Quoi ? J'vais pas mettre ça, c'est trop chic.

**Savaria :** Parce que tu m'imagine moi avec ces petits collants ?

**Chambre d'Étienne Parent et d'Élisa**

Parent et Élisa arrivent à leur cabine, déverrouillent la porte puis l'ouvrent.

À l'intérieur, les murs sont en bambous. Seul le mur du fond n'en est pas recouvert, une tapisserie qui donne l'aspect d'une jungle le recouvre. Des vases remplient de grosses fleurs colorées sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Le lit est en bambous lui aussi et le couvre-lit est décoré de fleurs, de perroquets, de toucans et de palmiers. Dans les coins de la chambre, on retrouve aussi deux sièges en osier. Sur le lit on a déposé 2 jupes hawaïennes faites de pailles est un haut fait de fleurs. Il y a aussi un étrange masque, gigantesque qui doit faire 2 fois si ce n'est plus la grosseur du visage. Il est fait de bois et représente un visage étrange déformé par la colère.

**Élisa :** Ah! C'est cool!

**Parent **: Ouin. J'espère juste que je n'aurai pas le mal de mer! Il manquerait plus que ça après les avions!

**Élisa :** Ben non tu t'en fait pour rien, je suis certaine qu'on va passer de supers vacances!

**Parent : **Bon, il fait beau, est-ce qu'on en profite pour aller à la piscine?

**Élisa :** Bon, ok, je me change, va avertir les autres!

**À la piscine**

Johnson et sa femme sont dans le spa à côté de la piscine. Mayrand et Dufour nagent dans la piscine. Élisa qui porte un bikini noir aux motifs de flammes rouges et jaunes est allongée sur une chaise longue au côté de Parent qui porte des shorts jaune citron et vert lime à grosses fleurs bleues.

Anne et Savaria arrivent. Savaria porte des shorts rouges et Anne un maillot de compétition noir.

Savaria va rejoindre Dufour et Mayrand dans la piscine et Anne s'allonge sur sa serviette sur une chaise à côté de celle de retourne dans la maison de Rouleau.

**Anne : **(à Parent) Suzanne et Rita ne sont pas là?

**Parent :** Ben non! Elles sont parties faire le tour des magasins!

**Anne : **Ah, d'accord (à Élisa) J'aime bien ton maillot Élisa!

**Élisa :** Ah, merci… le tien aussi est… heu… il doit être confortable…

Mayrand sort de la piscine, il porte un speedo noir aux motifs vert flash à l'avant. Il va s'asseoir à côté d'Anne.

**Mayrand : **(à Anne) Ouin, t'avais rien que ça comme maillot dans tes deux grosses valises?

**Parent :** Ben franchement! Y'é ben correct son maillot.

**Mayrand : **Tu parles, c'est pas un costume de bain ça! C'est un habit de plongée! Tu pourrais te permettre de porter des bikinis voyons, à la grosseur que t'as!

**Anne : **Ben là, je porte bien ce que je veux pis c'est pas toi qui va me faire mettre un bikini!

**Mayrand : **Ouin… Bon, y'a tu quelqu'un qui veut quelque chose à boire?

**Élisa :** Amène-moi dont un Sprite Diète s'il vous plait.

**Anne : **Une limonade pour moi s'il te plait.

**Parent :** (avec une grosse voix de « tof ») Amène-moi dont une tite frette mon Mayrand!

**Mayrand : **Une tite quoi?

**Parent :** (avec sa voix normale) Ben… un bière là…

**Mayrand : **(qui le regarde croche) Bon… ok je reviens dans pas long.

Mayrand se lève et s'en va commander au bar.

Il revient et distribue les verres puis s'installe à côté d'Anne avec son Bloody Ceasar (clamato et vodka).

Mayrand vient pour se lever, mais trébuche sur les sandales d'Anne et renverse la moitié de son verre sur elle.

**Anne : **CLAUDE! Tu aurais pas pu faire attention… j'suis pleine de Clamato pis j'ai pas d'autre maillot!

Elle essaie de nettoyer le dégât avec sa serviette, mais elle ne fait que l'étendre et se retrouve avec une grosse coulée de Clamato sur le ventre.

**Anne : **Qu'est-ce que je fais moi là?

**Mayrand : **Oh excuse moi… je suis désolé… heu… ben je vais t'en acheter un autre ok?

**Anne :** Voyons c'est pas nécessaire… je vais aller me changer.

**Mayrand : **Mais non, mais non, laisse moi faire je vais te trouver quelque chose.

**Anne :** Attend, je vais y aller avec toi. Il faut que ça me fasse.

**Mayrand : **Ben non, ben non… j'vais te trouver ça moi! Tu portes du quoi?

**Anne :** Pas question que je te le dise!

**Mayrand : **(la regarde quelques secondes) Bon, parfait, j'ai l'œil pour ça moi! Je vais te trouver quelque chose qui va t'aller à merveille!

Et Mayrand s'en va avec un gros sourire.

**À la piscine - Une demi-heure plus tard - **

Mayrand revient tout fier avec un petit sac et le donne à Anne.

**Mayrand : **Bon bien là j'espère que tu vas le mettre! Non mais, ça se peux-tu? 100 $ US pour trois bouts de tissus.

**Anne :** Comment ça trois bouts de tissus?

Anne regarde dans le sac, elle lève lentement la tête manifestement pas de bonne humeur et regarde Mayrand.

**Anne :** MAYRAND !

**Mayrand :** Ben quoi? Je pensais que tu aimerais sympatiser avec la cause des États-Unis?

**Anne :** (très fâchée) Espèce de menteur! T'as fait exprès!

**Parent : **(fâché après Mayrand) Maudit sans cœur, tu sais ben qu'elle aime pas ça!

**Mayrand :** Ben au prix que ça m'a coûté, elle va le mettre… pour nous faire plaisir… hein Anne?

Anne se lève et s'en va en direction de sa chambre. Savaria sort de la piscine et la rejoint en courant.

**Savaria :** Hé, où est-ce que tu vas ?

**Anne :** Toé mon écoeurant ! Tu es comme tous les autres! Va-t-en!

Savaria qui ne comprend plus rien s'en retourne et va rejoindre les autres au même moment où Dufour, Johnson et Caroline se prennent une chaise.

**Savaria :** (à tout le monde) Ben voyons? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Anne?

**Mayrand :** Ben… je pense qu'elle aime pas le bikini que je lui ai acheté.

**Johnson :** Comment ça tu lui as acheté un bikini toi?

**Mayrand : **Ben… j'ai renversé du Clamato sur son autre costume de bain… il fallait ben que je me fasse pardonner.

**Dufour :** Hé, je suis pas sûr que c'est avec ça que tu vas te faire pardonner!

Et ils partent tous les deux à rire! .

**Savaria : **Hein? Tu lui as acheté un bikini pour de vrai?

**Mayrand :** Ben ouais! Elle doit être parti le mettre là!

**Johnson :** Franchement, vous perdez votre temps les gars… pis vous êtes pas smatt pantoute!

Et il s'en va dans la piscine avec sa femme, Mayrand et Savaria.

Anne revient à la piscine avec une serviette bleue pâle enroulée autour d'elle en-dessous des épaules.

**Anne :** Mayrand! Té sûr que mon costume de bain n'est pas un peu trop petit?

**Mayrand :** Ben, j'le sais pas, montre dont pour voir?

**Savaria : **Ouin, Anne, j'aimerais ça moi aussi voir ça!

**Anne :** (fâchée) Allez donc vous faire voir!

**Johnson :** Vous voyez pas que vous l'embarrassez! Franchement, qu'est-ce qui vous prend?

Mayrand et Savaria rouspètent un peu…

**Parent : **(qui est assis sur le bord de la piscine les pieds à l'eau) Bon, viens t'asseoir avec moi Anne, y sont pas smatt avec toi eux-autres.

Anne se dirige vers Parent, mais arrivée sur le bord de la piscine, elle met le pied dans une flaque d'eau et tombe à l'eau.

Tout le monde se met à rire.  
>ls sortent et s'en vont chez Rouleau, Ils passent sur une lumière rouge.<p>

**Dufour : **Heille, heu… me semble que ça fait longtemps qu'elle est dans le fond là…

**Élisa : **Croyez vous qu'elle sait nager?

**Mayrand :** Ah ben fuck, est entrain de se noyer!

**Johnson :** Ben faite quelque chose quelqu'un!

Parent vient pour se mettre à l'eau.

**Johnson :** Heille, Parent, tu sais même pas nager, t'as tu oublié?

**Parent :** Ben non, j'vais me débrouiller…

Parent saute à l'eau et ne remonte pas, on ne voit que des ballounes.

Savaria plonge sous l'eau, pour aller chercher Anne.

Au même moment, Mayrand s'élance à la rescousse d'Anne, mais voyant qu'elle a déjà un sauveteur il change de direction pour aller aider Parent.

Savaria remonte Anne à la surface, elle crache de l'eau et se rend compte qu'elle a perdu sa serviette.  
>ce moment là, une violente secousse envoie Parent se cogner la tête au plafond du coffre..<p>

**Anne : **Savaria! Va chercher ma serviette, ma serviette!

**Savaria :** Où ça? J'la vois pas? Elle est de la même couleur que la piscine! Laisse faire la serviette, sors de l'eau au plus vite avant de te noyer dans le trois pieds!

Pendant ce temps, Mayrand remonte Parent à la surface. Parent est inconscient, alors Mayrand le sort de la piscine. Il se penche pour lui faire le bouche à bouche… et interpelle Élisa.

**Mayrand :** Heu… t'es médecin toi, tu devrais plus t'y connaître que moi.

Élisa se penche sur Parent au moment où celui-ci se met à tousser et cracher de l'eau, puis se met à crier.

**Élisa :** Ça va aller… calme toi…

Anne sort de la piscine complètement enragée, avec son haut de bikini au motif du drapeau des Etats-Unis, et ses shorts en jeans toutes trempées. Elle s'en va à sa cabine d'un pas rapide.


	4. Partie 3,2

**Auteurs :** Stéphanie Bouchard et Lyra

**Résumé : **Toute l'équipe continuent de s'amuser à bord du bateau, mais malheureusement, un évènement survient et l'un d'eux est suspect.

**Spoiler :** Suite de la saison 3

**Un voyage mouvementé  
><strong>**Partie 3.2**

**Au souper**

On voit la table du S.A.S.

Parent est assis en face d'Élisa et ils portent tous les deux leur costume Hawaïens.

Suzanne et Mayrand forment le couple de Barbie et Ken. Suzanne porte une robe moulante rose fluo et une épaisse perruque blonde. Mayrand est en complet noir avec une chemise de soie blanche et une cravate noire avec le logo rose de Barbie un peu partout.

Dufour et Rita sont un couple de hippies. Dufour porte une longue perruque aux cheveux bruns tout mottonnés, une paire de lunettes carrées, des gros colliers à signe de « Peace » et une chemise tissée verte et orange. Rita porte une grosse perruque blonde cendrée avec un bandeau bleu aqua et une grande chemise bleue pâle à col en V.

Johnson et sa femme semblent sortis tout droit de l'âge des cavernes avec leur toges en fausses fourrures de léopard et leur colliers ornés de dents et de griffes d'animaux.

Ils sont entrain de discuter lorsque Anne et Savaria font leur entrée à l'autre bout de la salle.

Tout le monde pouffe de rire en apercevant Savaria qui est vêtu d'un hilarant costume de prince. Il porte une vaste blouse aux manches bouffantes couleur vert-olive. À son ceinturon, on retrouve une épée dont le manche de bronze est serti d'une pierre émeraude. Il porte aussi des shorts bouffantes de même couleur que la chemise et des collants beiges et est coiffé d'un grand chapeau orné d'une plume.

Mais les gens cessent de rire en voyant son escorte. Anne à les cheveux à moitié attaché avec une barrette d'étain doré sertie de deux pierres émeraudes. Elle arbore aussi un collier d'étain ornée d'une grosse pierre émeraude entourée de quelques diamants. Sa robe est de velours vert et de dentelles dorées. Le large décolleté tombe de manière délicate sur les épaules et l'élégant corset vert forêt lacé de ruban or recouvre un haut de dentelles blanches. Le jupon est de dentelles blanches également, recouvert de velours vert entrouvert à l'avant de manière à laisser voir la dentelle.

Ils traversent la salle jusqu'à la table du S.A.S et Savaria tire une chaise pour Anne, qui s'assoit ensuite.

**Dufour :** J'pense qu'il y a de la discrimination dans cette croisière là! R'gardez moi le costume batard... pis eux autre, y'ont l'air de sortir d'un château d'Espagne!

**Parent :** (qui porte son masque à l'arrière de la tête) Plains-toi pas! Moi chu en boxer fleuri en dessous d'ma jupe de paille.

À ce moment, un serveur arrive avec des assiettes d'entrées. Il leur dépose à chacun une assiette de tentacules de pieuvres frites.

**Mayrand : **C'est quoi s't'affaire là?

**Élisa :** Ben, c'est de la pieuvre, ça l'air bon!

**Parent :** Ça sent la vieille balloune fritte.

**Jonhson : **Bon appétit!

Johnson prend une bouchée et mastique pendant environ 5 minutes puis finalement avale tout rond.

**Jonhson :** Ouin... Finalement je crois que je vais attendre le plat principal moi.

Personne ne touche à son assiette sauf Élisa et Savaria qui dévorent avec appétit.

**Élisa :** (qui a terminé son assiette) Étienne...t'a pas d'l'air parti pour manger.. tu me donnes ton assiette?

**Parent :** Avec plaisir!

**Dufour :**(qui regarde par dessus l'épaule de Mayrand) Heille Mayrand ! T'chek les deux filles là-bas. Elles te fixent depuis talleur.

Mayrand se retourne et aperçoit une blonde et une brune qui semblent dans la mi-vingtaine et qui se cachent derrière leur verres d'eau en riant.

La jolie brunette porte une robe rouge évasée, elle a les cheveux légèrement bouclés et remontés avec des mèches qui lui tombe sur les épaules. Une délicate rose rouge pointe près de son oreille droite. Son amie porte les cheveux en chignon noué avec ruban vert mousse. Sa robe est semblable à celle de la brunette mais de même couleur que le ruban.

Parent, Dufour et Mayrand sortent et s'en vont.

**Mayrand :** MMMmmm... j'irai les voir après le souper!

*************************** **Pause publicitaire *************************

Les yogourts silhouette de Danone ; ne sous-estimez jamais le pouvoir de votre silhouette (il était temps qu'on la mette celle-là)

Tropicana ; l'orange qui se boit.

Quand ça fait mal en Motrin : Motrin que ça fait du bien.

Si tu m'offres un coke à la vanille, je serai je serai gentille, si tu goûtes à ce nouveau cola, on se retrouvera seul toi et moi!

******************************* **FIN *********************************

Après le souper, le serveur vient leur servir des assiettes de Sorbet à différentes saveurs.

**Johnson :** Enfin, quelque chose de mangeable!

Et ils savourent tous leur dessert sans dire un mot.

On voit la piste de danse et des couples qui en descendent après une valse, on entend une musique de tango et quelques couples retournent sur scène.

À la table, Mayrand jette un coup d'#x0153il à la scène par-dessus son épaule et se retourne.

**Mayrand :** Heille, y'a tu quelqu'un qui vient danser?

**Parent : **(moqueur) Ah, parce que tu sais danser le tango toi?

**Dufour :** (en riant) Ben ga'dont! C'est nouveau?

**Mayrand :** Mon ex était danseuse et elle m'a montrée! En tout cas, y'a tu quelqu'un qui m'accompagne?

**Johnson :** Y'a personne qui sait danser ça icitte!

**Anne :** Ben non, j'suis capable.

Tout le monde la regarde.

**Anne : **Ben, c'est dans le temps que j'étais à l'université... je sais peut-être plus comment...

**Suzanne : **Ah, ben j'peux y aller, je suis pas très bonne, mais je sais comment!

Mayrand se lève et tend la main à Anne.

**Mayrand :** Allez, viens Anne, ça se perd pas voyons donc. Au pire, j'vais juste paraître meilleur!

**Anne :** Vas-y avec Suzanne.

Suzanne se lève mais Mayrand tire Anne et l'entraîne sur la piste.

Ils se placent face à face et commencent à danser.

À la table, tout le monde est en grande contemplation des danseurs.

**Parent : **Hé ben... je l'avais jamais vu de même...

**Johnson :** Moi non plus... heu... elle... elle est pas mal bonne hein?

**Savaria :** Plus que bonne j'dirais.

**Suzanne :** Lui aussi il danse comme un dieu!

**Dufour :** (moqueur et un peu jaloux) Ben ouais... comme un dieu! Pffftttt!

**Rita :** J'aimerais bien que tu me fasse une p'tite danse toi aussi à soir!

Dufour devient tout rouge.

Sur la scène, on les voit qui dansent de plus belle.

**Mayrand :** Tu es sûre que la dernière fois c'était à l'université ?

Anne sourit et c'est à ce moment que la blonde à la robe verte arrive et tapote l'épaule d'Anne.

**Blonde : ** Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton danseur?

**Anne :** Oh, pas de problème.

Et elle descend de la piste de danse, laissant Mayrand et la belle inconnue à leur danse.

En essayant de se frayer un chemin parmi les gens, Anne fonce dans quelqu'un. La personne se retourne, il a les cheveux noirs ondulés qui lui tombe à la hauteur des oreilles, il a le teint foncé et les yeux noirs. Il est habillé en Jules César et ne porte qu'une toge noué autour de la taille et une couronne de feuille de laurier. Son torse dénudé est bronzé et musclé. En apercevant Anne, il s'exclame avec un léger accent espagnol.

Mayrand est dans la chambre de Tétreault et Dufour, dans la cuisine.

**Homme espagnol :** Anne Fortier! Hé ben! Quelle surprise, si je m'attendais à te voir ici

Et il la serre dans ses bras, Anne semble un peu désorientée.

**Anne : **Heu... Moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici Francisco!

**Francisco : **Vient on va aller s'asseoir pour parler un peu.

Et il l'amène au bar.

**Francisco : **Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ?

**Anne :** Heu... un 7 up à la grenadine.

Francisco commande leur breuvage.

**Francisco : **Le gars avec qui tu dansais, ... c'est ton mari?

**Anne :** Non non, un collègue de travail.

Le barman leur apporte leur verre. Anne prend le sien et Francisco remarque la bague qu'elle porte à son doigt.

**Francisco :** (surpris) Ah, tu la portes encore?

**Anne : **...

**Francisco :** Notre bague de fiançailles... Quand je pense qu'on était fiancé, que tout allait pour le mieux pis toi tu pars, sans rien dire, comme ça! Je savais même pas si tu étais vivante. Peux-tu imaginer une seconde à quel point je me suis inquiété, j'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi. Pourquoi tu m'as jamais donné signe de vie? Pourquoi t'es partie?

**Anne :** Je suis vraiment désolée... Je voulais pas te faire de peine... Je t'aimais vraiment, tu as été la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontrée. J'ai pas eu le choix de partir, mais crois-moi, j'aurais préféré rester avec toi.

**Francisco :** Bon, si tu le dis...

Après le tango, Mayrand et la blonde s'en vont au bar se désaltérer.

**Mayrand :** Je ne sais toujours pas ton nom! Moi c'est Claude.

**Stéphanie :** Moi c'est Stéphanie! Enchanté! Tu es un fabuleux danseur Claude.

**Mayrand :** Merci. Alors que fais-tu sur cette croisière ?

**Stéphanie :** Je suis en vacance avec ma meilleure amie. Je suis là pour l'aider à se sortir d'une pénible relation.

**Mayrand :** C'est gentil de ta part. Moi j'ai reçu des billets de mon grand patron.

**Stéphanie :** Hé ben, quelle chance tu as! Coudonc, tu fais quoi comme travail?

**Mayrand :** Ben, je travaille pour une escouade de police à Montréal.

**Stéphanie :** (toute impressionnée) Wow! Un policier!

On voit l'amie de Stéphanie qui se dirige vers le bar. Elle passe devant Francisco et Anne.

**Amie de Stéphanie : **(à Francisco) T'as perdu Geneviève? Ou tu viens encore d'en trouver une nouvelle?

Et elle poursuit son chemin afin de rejoindre Stéphanie et Mayrand.

**Anne :** C'est qui elle?

**Francisco :** heu... une fille qui m'en veut, pour une connerie.

**Anne :** Ah, bon...

Stéphanie aperçoit son amie qui se dirige vers eux.

**Stéphanie :** (à Claude) Ah, tient, mon amie s'en vient, j'vais pouvoir te la présenter. Hey Mari ! vient t'asseoir avec nous!

**Marilyn :** Salut! T'as tu vu l'autre qui est encore avec ché-pas-qui.

**Stéphanie :** Ouin, en tout cas, Geneviève devrait faire quelque chose. Bon, Marilyn, je te présente Claude, il travaille pour la police à Montréal. Claude, voici Marilyn c'est mon amie dont je te parlais.

**Mayrand :** Enchanté de te connaître!

**Marilyn :** Moi de même!

Et ils s'échange une poignée de main.

**Marilyn : **Vous dansez vraiment bien tout les deux!

À ce moment, Savaria arrive derrière Mayrand.

**Savaria : **Ouin, Mayrand, t'as de la belle compagnie !

Mayrand fit de rapide présentation.

**Savaria :** Heu... c'est qui le type avec Anne?

**Mayrand :** (à Marilyn) Oui, c'est qui le type à qui tu as parlé tantôt?

**Marilyn :** Oh, lui là bas... c'est le mari d'une de nos amies. Tient ! Il est rendu avec la fille qui dansait avec toi tantôt. En tout cas, si c'est ta blonde, je te conseille de surveiller tes arrières!

**Savaria :** Ah ouin? Mais, tu viens pas de dire qu'il est marié ?

**Marilyn :** Oui, mais pour lui j'crois que ça veut pas dire grand chose...

**Savaria :** Bon, bien ravi de vous avoir rencontré les filles... j'vais aller chercher Anne moi!

Et il se lève en coup de vent.

**Stéphanie :** (toute perdue) C'est lui qui sort avec ta collègue de travail?

**Mayrand :** Pas exactement, mais disons que c'est ça qu'il aimerait!

**Stéphanie :** (subtilement) Toi heu... est-ce que quelqu'un va arriver pour te surveiller?

**Mayrand : **(en faisant un gros sourire) Oh, non, non, t'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis libre comme l'air.

**Stéphanie :** (toute joyeuse) Ah, c'est bien.

**Marilyn :** Bon, j'vous laisse! À la prochaine!

*************************** **Pause publicitaire *************************

Ne manquez pas Elvis Story, au Capitol de Québec, jusqu'au 7 octobre!

J'aime sentir sa douce caresse, Cotonnelle!

Michelin, parce que les pneus, c'est important.

Claritin sans somnolence : pour un soulagement efficace de vos symptômes d'allergie.

******************************* **FIN *********************************

**Chambre de Savaria et d'Anne**

Après la soirée, on voit Savaria étendu sur le lit en boxer. Il est installé sous le ventilateur noir et doré suspendu au plafond et tente de se rafraîchir un peu.

Anne sort de la salle de bain avec un gros pyjama de flanelle bleu ciel avec des petits canards jaunes. Elle s'arrête en voyant Savaria et le dévisage.

Savaria la voit arriver et la dévisage aussi. Mais il est le premier à parler.

Dufour se retourne et entend des bruits dans le coffre. On voit Anne et Johnson qui s'en viennent. On entend faiblement la petite voix de Parent.

**Savaria :** (se retenant pour ne pas rire) Heu... tu ne crois pas que tu vas avoir un peu chaud ?

**Anne : **(très sérieuse) J'espère que tu penses pas que tu vas dormir dans le lit?

Savaria se redresse et s'assoie d'un coup.

**Savaria :** QUOI ?

**Anne :** Ben y'é pas question que tu dormes dans MON lit.

**Savaria :** (complètement éberlué) Heille ! Il est assez grand pour nous deux le lit, franchement ! Je suis pas venu ici pour dormir à terre ! Je suis pas Fernand moi !

**Anne :** Quoi ? TU PENSAIS QUAND MÊME PAS DORMIR DANS LE MÊME LIT QUE MOI ?

**Savaria :** Ben je pensais dormir dans un lit ! JE BOUGERAI PAS D'ICI.

Anne s'assoit sur le lit.

**Anne :** C'est MON billet, ça fait qu'y'est pas question que je dorme par terre, ni avec toi dans mon lit.

Savaria ne bouge pas d'un pouce et il semble trouver la situation bien drôle.

**Anne :** SI TU BOUGES PAS, J'TE JURE QUE TU DORMIRAS PAS DE LA NUIT !

**Savaria :** (moqueur) Toi non plus !

Il prend un oreiller et s'installe sur le dos.

**Savaria :** Moi, au moins, je suis étendu confortablement !

Anne place l'oreiller près du mur, s'accote dessus à moitié assise et croise les bras.

**Anne :** Moi aussi, je suis très bien comme ça.

**Savaria :** Bon ! Ben c'est parfait, maintenant on peut dormir !

**Chambre de Johnson**

Johnson est entrain de se brosser les dents et puisque sa chambre est à côté de celle de Fortier on les entend s'engueuler faiblement.

**Caroline :** Ben voyons ? Ils ont tu fini l'autre bord?

Johnson ferme le robinet et arrête de se brosser les dents. Il les entend un peu, pose sa brosse à dent et sort en trombe en marmonnant.

**Johnson :** Ah, je le savais qu'elle aurait jamais dû l'amener ! Quessé qu'yé entrain d'y faire l'écoeurant ?

**Chambre de Savaria et d'Anne**

_Dans l'autre chambre, la situation se détériore : _

_On les voit une trentaine de seconde chacun de leur côté et aucun ne bouge. Anne se fâche et prend l'oreiller de Savaria._

**Savaria :** Heille !

**Anne : **SAVARIA ! Ça va faire! On va pas passer une semaine de même ! DESCEND TOUT DE SUITE !

**Savaria :** Wôôôhhh ! C'est toi qui veut pas rester dans l'lit, c'est à toi de descendre !

**Anne : **Oohhh non ! Ça y'en est pas question

Avec l'oreiller de Savaria, elle lui fout un coup en pleine figure. Elle est vraiment fâchée.

**Anne :**Tiens prend ça !

Et un autre coup d'oreiller ! Savaria riposte du mieux qu'il peut avec un petit coussin.

**Savaria :** Heille ! Aye ! Arrête ! Ça fait mal !

Anne prend son élan et lance l'oreiller de toute ses forces. Au même moment, Johnson entre en trombe.

**Johnson : **Toé mon écoeurant ! Que je te voie pas mettre la...

Et Johnson reçoit un bel oreiller de satin rouge en pleine face !

**Johnson : **QUESSÉ QUI SE PASSE ICITTE ?

**Anne :** Ben là, c'est lui, il veut pas débarquer de mon lit.

**Savaria :** (à Johnson) Non, mais, ça se peut tu ? A veut m'faire coucher à terre !

**Johnson :** Bon, lève toé Savaria faut que j'te parle.

Johnson amène Savaria dans la salle de bain, il ferme la porte et démarre la fan. Anne regarde dans la direction de la porte et n'est manifestement pas de bonne humeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes sortent de la salle de bain. Johnson regarde Anne avec un petit sourire forcé.

**Johnson : **(à Anne) Bonne nuit.

Et il s'en va.

Savaria prend l'oreiller qui traîne devant la porte, il va chercher une couverture dans un des tiroirs de la commode et s'installe par terre.

**Anne :** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit Johnson ?

**Savaria :** (ironique) Que tu es dans ton s.p.m., que tu as un caractère de chien et que tu n'hésiterais pas à me battre à mort si je te laissais pas le lit !

**Anne :** Franchement !

**Plus tard dans la nuit**

Savaria se lève et sors de la chambre en boxer et en chemise.

Il prend l'ascenseur jusqu'au 14 ième pont et sort dans la nuit. Il marche quelque temps le long du bateau puis s'accote sur la rambarde.

Une jeune femme s'approche de Savaria. Elle a le teint foncé et les cheveux presque noirs et porte une longue robe de soirée beige dorée.

**Jeune femme :** Hello!

**Savaria :** Hello!

**Jeune femme :** It's a wonderful night, why a charming boy like you is alone this night?

**Savaria : **(ayant remarqué l'accent de la jeune femme) Oh, vous parlez français vous hein?

**Jeune femme :** Oh, vous parlez français vous aussi!

**Savaria :** Ben oui et à qui ai-je l'honneur?

**Geneviève :** Je m'appelle Geneviève, et vous?

**Savaria : **Heu... moi c'est Jacques, enchanté.

**Geneviève :** Moi de même. Mais je reprends ma question. Que faite vous tout seul à une heure si tardive?

**Savaria :** Ah, c'est que ma compagne de chambre me fait dormir par terre... ce n'est pas très confortable.

**Geneviève :** Elle ne prend pas soin de vous, alors je vais le faire, vous voulez venir prendre un verre?

**Savaria :** Ok...

**Geneviève :** Heu... vous devriez peut-être aller vous changer...?

**Savaria :** Heu, allez plutôt nous chercher quelque chose à boire, je vais vous attendre ici.

**Chambre de Savaria et d'Anne**

Dans la chambre d'Anne, on la voit qui se retourne. Le cadran indique 5h34 du matin.

On entend des bruits de lutte étouffés suivi d'un grand cri.

À ce moment, Anne se réveille et se redresse dans son lit et tend l'oreille, interloquée.

On entend une porte qui claque.

Quelque secondes après Savaria ouvre la porte et entre dans la chambre et faisant faire le saut à Anne qui pousse un petit cri.

**Anne : **Mais où est-ce que t'était ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

**Savaria :** (ironique) Ben j'arrivais pas à dormir sur ce confortable tapis. Alors je suis allé me promener sur le pont.

**Anne :** Ah... as-tu entendu crier en arrivant?

**Savaria :** Ouais... mais bon, moi j'suis fatigué, alors on se couche...

Et il s'étend par terre.

**Savaria :** Bon, bonne nuit!

**Le lendemain matin**

Geneviève entre dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Francisco et le trouve étendu par terre, baignant dans son sang. Elle pousse un cri d'horreur et se dirige en courant vers la cabine des officiers.

**Au déjeuner**

La gang du S.A.S. est près de la piscine et ils mangent leur petit-déjeuner à différentes tables.

Deux officiers arrivent au pas de course et s'arrête à la table que Johnson partage avec sa femme.

**Officier :** Monsieur Johnson, nous vous avons chercher partout. Vous travaillez bien pour la police à Montréal?

**Johnson :** Oui, je dirige la Section Anti-Sociopathes de la sûreté du Québec.

**Officier :** Vous devez venir avec nous sous ordres du capitaine. Il y a eu un crime cette nuit.

**Johnson :** Bon d'accord.

Johnson se lève et intercepte Mayrand au passage.

**Johnson :** Heille, Mayrand, suit-moi.

Et ils suivent les deux officiers jusqu'à une cabine située non loin de leurs chambres.

Plusieurs autres officiers s'y trouvent déjà ainsi que le capitaine du bateau.

Johnson et Mayrand entrent dans la chambre et aperçoivent le corps de la victime étendu par terre.

**Mayrand :** Ah ben shit... C'est le type qui parlait avec Anne hier soir au bar!

**Johnson :** Merde...

Johnson sort de la chambre et aperçoit Parent, Dufour et Anne qui arrivent au bout du couloir. Il passe devant les deux gars et intercepte Anne.

**Johnson :**Anne... mmm... j'pense que tu devrais pas entrer là-bas.

**Anne :** (étonnée) Ben pourquoi?

**Johnson :** Je crois que c'est quelqu'un que tu connaissais.

**Anne :** Qui ?

Johnson ne répond pas et Anne part pour se rendre à la cabine.

Elle arrive dans le cadre de la porte et s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de Francisco. Elle reste figée de stupeur quelques instants avant de se retourner lentement et de se diriger dans sa chambre en passant devant Johnson qui la suit.

**Dans la cabine du meurtre**

Dans la cabine du meurtre, Mayrand et Dufour inspectent les lieux en prenant des notes pendant que Parent discute avec un des officiers.

Dufour lève la couverture qui recouvre le lit.

**Dufour : **Heille, les gars, v'nez icitte...

Parent et Mayrand s'approche du lit, et aperçoivent l'arme du crime encore recouverte de sang : l'épée de Savaria.


	5. Partie 4

**Auteurs :** Stéphanie Bouchard et Lyra

**Résumé : **Anne est sous le choc de l'assassinat de Rouleau. Johnson essaie de l'aider, mais voilà que Lefebvre met de la pression. Pendant ce temps, Mayrand, Dufour et Parent continuent à enquêter sur les agissements de Tétreault.

**Spoiler :** Suite de la saison 3

**Un voyage mouvementé  
><strong>**Partie 4**

**Chambre d'Anne et de Savaria**

Johnson entre dans la chambre et trouve Anne couchée sur son lit qui pleure dans son oreiller. Il s'assoit sur le lit, mal à l'aise et met sa main sur l'épaule d'Anne en attendant qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Anne s'assoit finalement et s'essuie les yeux.

**Anne : **S'cusez moi... je sais pas ce qui m'a prit (reniflement) mais quand je l'ai vu par terre...Oh mon Dieu...

**Johnson :** Mais c'est qui lui ?

**Anne : **Heu... c'est quelqu'un que j'ai connu quand j'étais à l'université. Un bon ami.

**Johnson : **Je vois... et bien je suis vraiment désolé Anne. Je pense que la direction de la croisière va nous demander d'enquêter là-dessus.

**Anne :** Je vais faire mon possible pour vous aider.

**Johnson : **Ben non, t'es pas obligée !

**Anne : **Non ! Je veux découvrir qui l'a tué ! (en se levant) Ben on devrait peut-être aller voir.

À ce moment, Parent entre en trombe.

**Parent : **Boss on a trouvé l'arme du crime !

**Sur le lieu du crime**

Johnson suit Anne dans le corridor. Lorsqu'ils arrivent près de la chambre du meurtre, Parent dit :

**Parent :** Heille ! Attendez ! Vous devinerez jamais c'tait quoi l'arme !

**Johnson :** Bon accouche là ! J'ai pas rien que ça à faire moi, attendre que tu me dises c'est quoi !

**Parent :** Ok là, c'est l'épée de Savaria.

**Anne :** QUOI ? Mais ça se peut pas ?

**Parent :** Ben si, je te le dis !

Ils entrent dans la chambre. Parent entraîne Anne et Johnson afin de leur montrer l'épée dans le lit.

**Dufour :** Ca se pourrais-tu que ça soit vraiment Savaria qui l'est tué ?

**Johnson :** (dont l'énervement paraît par son impatience) Je le sais pas moé, on va l'interroger pis on verra.

**Anne :** (qui parla en même temps que Johnson) Ben non voyons !

**Johnson :** (à Anne) Mais, c'est son épée ! Elle est pas arrivée là toute seule

**Anne : **(les larmes aux yeux) Ça prend au moins trois choses pour porter des accusations ; un mobile, l'arme du crime, pis une victime.

**Johnson :** Mais j'ai pas encore dit que je l'accusais !

**Anne :** Vous le ferez pas, vous pourrez pas le faire, il n'y a pas de mobile ok? Pas de mobile, pas d'accusé, compris ?

Johnson secoue la tête en soupirant.

**Mayrand :** Hey ! Regardez les traces de sang par terre. On dirait que la victime a été tuée dans le lit et qu'elle a été traînée jusque là. (en montrant le corps)

**Parent : **Oui, ça se pourrait bien.

**Johnson :** Bon, je pense qu'on a fini ici. Vous avez tout noté les gars ? Là il va falloir interroger tout le monde avec qui il a eu un contact.

**Mayrand :** Est-ce que c'est sa femme qui l'a trouvé ?

Un des officiers qui suit la conversation intervient.

**Officier : **Oui, sa femme est venue nous avertir vers 6h00, ce matin. On va essayer de vous faire sortir une liste de toutes les personnes qu'il a rencontrées, les personnes qui pourraient nous aider. On commencera par parler à Mme San Pablo, mais pour l'instant je crains qu'elle soit encore sous le choc.

**Anne :** Madame... San Pablo ?

**Mayrand : **Ouais, tu parles d'un nom!

**Anne :** Non, je veux dire... il est marié ?

**Mayrand : **Il était marié. Je pense qu'elle s'appelle... heu... Geneviève.

**Johnson :** Comment ça tu sais ça toé ?

**Mayrand : **(embarrassé) Mmm... ben... j'ai... heu... parlé avec des filles qui la connaissaient hier soir.

**Sur la terrasse**

Les quatre femmes ont collé deux tables et bavardent ensemble. Savaria finit son omelette tout seul à sa table, puis il se lève et il s'en va pour descendre vers les chambres.

Il arrive dans le couloir du 10 ième étage et aperçoit un attroupement près d'une chambre et reconnaît la petite tête de Parent.

**Savaria :** Hey Parent ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

**Parent :** Y'a eu un meurtre... Wô ! Reste là deux minutes...

Parent s'en va chercher Johnson qui écoute les explications de Mayrand.

**Mayrand :** ... Alors je suis allé au bar avec la blonde pis sa chum de fille m'a dit qu'Anne était avec le mari de...

**Parent :** Hey boss ! On a le bourreau qui attend à porte, vous devriez peut-être aller y parler.

**Dufour : **Le quoi ?

**Parent :** Ben, té le bourreau... celui qui tue avec une épée.

**Anne :** Franchement, arrêtez moi ça les gars ! Étienne, tu penses pas sérieusement que c'est lui voyons donc ?

**Parent :** Ben ... je disais juste ça comme ça, fâche toé pas !

**Anne :** Bon, je vais aller lui parler.

Et sans laisser le temps à Johnson de répliquer elle sort de la chambre pour aller rejoindre Savaria.

**Anne :** Bon, viens Savaria faut que je te parle.

Et elle l'entraîne dans leur chambre. Savaria s'assoit sur le lit et Anne tire la chaise de la commode pour s'y asseoir.

**Savaria :** Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Anne :** C'est sérieux Savaria ! Très sérieux ! Ça va vraiment pas bien. L'épée que tu avais hier, où est-ce qu'elle est ?

**Savaria :** Heu... dans le fourreau !

**Anne :** Va donc la chercher s'il te plait.

Savaria se lève, intrigué, et va au garde-robe où il a rangé son costume. On le voit de dos qui fouille...et cherche son épée.

**Anne :** Cherche-la pas, tu la trouveras pas

Savaria se retourne, désorienté.

**Savaria :** Mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

**Anne :** Ton épée n'est pas dans ton fourreau parce qu'elle est entre les draps du lit de la chambre 1 023, couverte du sang de l'homme qui a été tué cette nuit.

**Savaria :** Ben voyons ça ce peut pas ! C'est impossible ! Comment est-ce qu'elle s'est rendue là ?

**Anne :**Ça c'est a toi de me le dire.

**Savaria :** Mais Anne, j'en sais rien moi !

**Anne :** Je veux bien essayer de t'aider moi, mais les gars, ils chercheront pas longtemps. Pour eux-autres, si l'épée est là, c'est parce que c'est toi qui l'a mis là !

**Savaria :** Mais pourquoi j'aurais tué quelqu'un ?

**Anne : **Ben parce que cette personne est Francisco San Pablo, l'homme avec qui je parlais, hier soir, au bar.

**Savaria :** Oh ! Anne, je suis désolé...

**Anne : **Non, non ça va. C'est moi qui devrait être désolée pour toi parce que là, t'es assez intelligent pour te rendre compte que t'es dans la marde.

**Savaria :** Mais, je peux pas croire qu'ils peuvent me soupçonner !

**Anne :** Je sais ... je sais. Là je dois retourner voir Johnson pour les interrogatoires, mais va t'en pas trop loin pace que je crois que ça va être bientôt ton tour.

**Savaria :** Ok.

Anne se lève et repart vers la scène du crime où un officier lui indique le bureau où Johnson s'est installé provisoirement pour les interrogatoires. Anne va le rejoindre.

**Johnson :** Bon alors qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit Savaria ?

**Anne :** Comme je croyais, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la disparition de son épée et il n'est au courant de rien.

**Johnson :** Bon ben il va quand même falloir l'interroger.

**Anne :** Oui, je lui ai dis.

**Johnson :** Toi et Parent, essayez d'interroger Geneviève, moi j'ai rendez-vous avec le Capitaine.

**Anne :**Ok.

*************************** **Pause publicitaire *************************

_Donne moi ta bouche, j'suis bon à croquer tu vois, j'ai deux bons côtés un côté nature légèrement givré, pour faire ton bonheur ! Mon côté nature mon côté givré faible en gras et fait de blé entier ! Mini Wheats ! _

_Inner-Science ; pour des cheveux d'apparence plus jeune !_

_Pringle quand on croque, on craque !_

_Ce prix est pour tout les whippets qui ont été écrasés, mangés et noyés dans le lait pendant le tournage de ce film. _

******************************* **FIN ********************************

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

Anne est assise face à une table de bois dans une petite pièce, aux murs et au plafond d'un blanc éclatant. Le plancher est de céramique blanche aussi. Parent est assis sur un petit banc rond au coin de la pièce. Un officier arrive avec Geneviève.

**Anne :** Bonjour Madame San Pablo, assoyez-vous.

Geneviève s'assoit en face d'Anne.

**Anne : **Pourquoi êtes-vous rentrée à votre chambre seulement à 6 h00?

**Geneviève :** En fait, j'ai passé à ma chambre vers 10h15 pour voir si mon mari était là, parce que je ne le trouvais pas.

**Anne :** Et, il y était ?

**Geneviève :** Non, je suis alors ressortie et c'est là que j'ai croisé Stéphanie, une amie à moi, et elle m'a demandée si je cherchais Francisco. Je lui ai répondu oui et elle m'a dit qu'il était au bar entrain de « cruiser » une p'tite blonde frisée.

Anne prend un drôle d'air et Parent laisse échapper un ricanement...

Anne se retourne vers Parent et lui fait des gros yeux. Il se tait aussitôt, essayant de reprendre un air sérieux. Anne continue l'interrogatoire.

**Anne :** Alors, vous avez fait quoi ensuite ?

**Geneviève : **Je suis retournée à ma chambre pour l'attendre. Il est arrivé vers 10h45, puis, on s'est chicanés.

**Anne :** Heu... à quel sujet ?

**Parent : **Ben voyons Anne, c'est évident, son mari y « cruisait » une tite blonde au bar !

**Anne : **Étienne ! C'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question !

**Geneviève : **Non, monsieur Étienne a raison, mais ce n'était pas juste à cause de cela. Mon mari a déjà eu une aventure avec ma meilleure amie, Marilyn, et depuis ce temps, je ne lui fais plus confiance. Surtout qu'elle est sur le bateau...

**Anne :** La maîtresse de votre mari est sur la même croisière que vous ?

**Geneviève : **Oui, il y a 6 mois j'ai eu deux paires de billets pour cette croisière et j'ai donné la deuxième paire à mes 2 amies.

**Anne :** Est-ce que je peux avoir son nom, nous allons l'interroger.

**Geneviève : **Marilyn Latour.

**Anne :** Merci. Alors, après vous être chicanée avec votre mari, vous avez fait quoi ?

**Geneviève : **Je suis allée danser et j'ai veillée là jusqu'à 3h00. Puis je suis sortie sur la promenade pour me dégriser un peu et j'ai rencontré un homme avec qui j'ai passé le reste de la nuit.

**Anne :** Vous êtes restée avec lui jusqu'à quelle heure ?

**Geneviève : **Presque 6 heures, quand je l'ai laissé, je suis descendue à ma chambre et c'est là que... enfin, j'ai trouvé mon mari...

**Anne :** Et qu'avez vous fait pendant ces 3 heures ?

**Geneviève : **Nous avons jasé un peu, puis je suis allée nous chercher quelque chose à boire et à manger. On a mangé sur la passerelle, car il était en chemise de nuit. Puis après ça bien...

**Anne :** Après ça...

**Geneviève : **Et ensuite... bien... on est allée dans le placard des concierges et... bon, j'ai pas besoin de vous donner plus de détails, je crois !

**Anne :** Pouvez-vous nous donner le nom de cet homme ? Nous allons vérifier votre alibi auprès de lui.

**Geneviève : **Il s'appelle Jacques Savaria.

Anne sursaute en entendant le nom.

**Anne :** Est-ce que vous savez qui est ce Jacques Savaria avec qui vous vous êtes retrouvée dans le placard à balais ?

_Geneviève prend un air surpris..._

**Anne :** (qui se contrôle de moins en moins bien) C'est un avocat de la défense, c'est mon compagnon de chambre, mais avant tout, hier c'est lui qui avait l'épée qu'on a retrouvée dans votre lit ! L'ÉPÉE QUI A SERVI À TUER VOTRE MARI, C'EST LUI QUI L'AVAIT !

Et elle se lève, entre la crise de rage et la crise de larmes, sort de la pièce en claquant la porte si fort que la table en tremble.

Parent, secoué par les révélations de Geneviève et le départ d'Anne, descend de son banc pour prendre la chaise d'Anne et s'assoit en face de Geneviève.

**Parent :** S'cusez la, elle est sensible et ça lui en fait beaucoup à prendre tout d'un coup.

**Geneviève :** D'accord, je comprends, c'est difficile pour tout le monde cette histoire. Mais... elle a dit que l'arme du crime était à Jacques Savaria ?

**Parent :** En effet, il portait une épée, hier, à la soirée, et c'est cette même épée qu'on a retrouvée dans les draps de votre lit.

**Geneviève :** Mais... ça ne peut pas être lui ! Il n'aurait pas laissé son arme là, c'est impossible !

**Parent :** Ça s'annonce compliqué comme affaire, mais on va enquêter, on est là pour ça, non ? Vous inquiétez pas m'dame, on va trouver la personne qui a tué votre mari.

Geneviève__fait un léger hochement de tête.

**Parent :** Alors, parlez-moi donc un peu de la maîtresse de votre mari ?

**Chambre de Savaria et de Fortier**

Anne court presque dans le couloir jusqu'à sa cabine, elle ouvre la porte à la volée.

**Anne : **SAVARIA !

Mais la cabine est vide. Rageuse, elle donne un coup de pied dans l'oreiller de Savaria par terre. Elle s'assoie sur le lit, prend deux grandes respirations, puis se relève et sort dans le corridor.

**À l'ascenseur**

En sortant de l'ascenseur, elle croise Johnson.

**Johnson : **Qu'essé tu fais ? T'es pas avec Parent ?

**Anne :** Il est capable de finir l'interrogatoire, mais faut que j'trouve Savaria. Vous êtes pas avec le capitaine vous ?

**Johnson :** J'y vais, j'y vais. En tout cas, Savaria yé dehors avec Suzanne pis la légiste.

Et elle repart d'un pas pressé tandis que Johnson la regarde d'un drôle d'air.

Sur la promenade le long du bateau, elle trouve Savaria qui discute avec les 2 femmes.

**Anne :** S'cusez moi d'vous déranger, mais (elle regarde Savaria droit dans les yeux) il faut que je te parle tout de suite !

Elle l'amène plus loin sur le pont et laisse sortir sa colère.

**Anne :** Heille, tu fais tu exprès pour te mettre dans marde où quoi ? Qu'essé qui t'as pris de flirter en plein milieu de la nuit ? Ça se peux-tu, dans l'placard avec la femme du mort ! Ouais, parce que ta Geneviève d'hier, ben c'est la femme de Francisco. Pis avec ton épée dans le lit, t'es vraiment pas sorti du bois. Là, j'ai fini moi d'te défendre auprès des gars, tu vas t'arranger tout seul, compris, TOUT SEUL. Attends que Johnson apprenne ça, y va être en beau maudit !

**Savaria :** Mais voyons, écoute, je pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait arriver. J'ai pas le droit de parler à personne su'le bateau moi ? Toi, t'as passé ta soirée d'hier avec lui, pis moi, je me fais chier d'ssus parce que j'ai pris un thé avec sa femme ? Té vraiment pas correcte là !

**Anne : **Moi, pas correcte ? Wô ! Y'a des limites quand même ! Aller faire des cochonneries dans un placard, c'est trop ! Attend que les gars l'apprennent, là, tu vas pouvoir dire qu'y sont « pas correct » !

**Savaria :** Quoi ? des quoi ?

**Anne : **T'as couché avec une femme mariée, à ta place, j'aurais honte!

**Savaria :** Ben voyons Anne, j'ai jamais couché avec elle, tu sais que c'est toi que... heu... ben je pourrais jamais faire ça !

**Anne : **On s'expliquera à l'interrogatoire !

Et se retourne pour partir, mais fonce dans un monsieur, elle s'excuse et repartie furieuse.

*************************** **Pause publicitaire *************************

_Le clan Panneton, pour déménager... vous signalez le 937-0707 !_

_Vous voulez vendre votre gros perroquet bleu vite, vite, vite ? Composer le 888-8888. Les p'tites annonces du journal de Montréal, on vend vite-vite-vite, vite-vite-vite-vite !_

_Prime Maple Leave ; nos poulets sont plus maigres que jamais !_

_Le nouveau Minigo est arrivé : _

_-Maman, est-ce que tu peux me donner un minigo?  
>-Va demander a papa mon amour.<br>-Papa, est-ce que maman a peut me donner un minigo?_

******************************* **FIN ********************************

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

Dufour, Johnson, Parent et Mayrand discutent.

**Dufour :** J'peux pas croire qu'y'a caché l'épée dans le lit, faut-tu être niaiseux !

**Mayrand :** Ben, Savaria yé niaiseux, c'pas nouveau !

**Johnson :** Heille arrête ! On le sait pas c'est qui. OK ! Pas de parti pris ! Y'a pas de mobile Savaria.

**Mayrand :** Vous le savez comme moi que c'est le suspect numéro un, vous essayez de le protéger juste parce que Anne, à vous l'a demandé.

**Johnson :** Elle m'a rien demandé.

**Dufour : **Mais on le sait pas, il était peut-être jaloux Savaria.

**Johnson :** Ben voyons donc ! Pourquoi y serait jaloux ? Il sait ben qu'y'a pas de chance avec !

**Parent :** (avec un petit sourire en coin) Parce que vous pensez que vous en avez plus ?

Parent rit tout seul de sa blague vaseuse…

À ce moment là, Anne entre dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tait.

**Dufour :** Quand on parle du loup ...

Anne le regarde d'un air interrogateur.

**Dufour :** Ben, il arrive ! Hihihi

_Parent et Dufour se remettent à rire._

**Anne :** (toujours pas de bonne humeur) Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

**Johnson :** Oh ! C'est eux autres qui arrêtent pas de niaiser.

**Mayrand :** On était entrain de dire qui faut pas être futé pour cacher l'épée dans le lit.

**Dufour : **Ouin, comme si le bateau était pas assez grand.

**Parent :** Si il l'avait jetée à l'eau on l'aurait jamais su.

**Johnson :** Ben oui ! Tu l'imagines partir du dixième pont jusqu'en haut sans se faire voir toé ? Y'a du monde tout le temps dans un bateau de même. Cré moé, y se serait pas rendu ben loin.

**Parent :** Ya quand même parti de quelque part pour se rendre à la chambre avec l'épée sans ce faire voir.

**Johnson :** Ouin…

**Anne :** Moi, j'pense qu'il l'a laissée là parce que c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait qu'on la trouve pour qu'on pense que c'tait Savaria.

**Dufour : **Ouin, on le sait bien, toi, tu défends ton p'tit Savaria.

**Anne :** Non, je vous dis le plus d'hypothèses possible! Mais, lui, il dit qu'il a jamais rien fait avec elle… vous en penserez c'que vous voudrez.

**Parent :** Tu veux dire qu'elle a tout inventé ?

**Anne :** Pas tout, mais c'est pas vrai qu'elle est rester avec Savaria jusqu'à 6 heures, parce que Savaria est rentré dans la chambre à 5h35 !

**Parent :** Ben là 15 minutes ! Ça veut pas dire qu'elle a tout inventé.

**Anne :** Elle veut peut-être juste se donner un alibi parce que Francisco a été tué vers 5h35 ce matin.

**Johnson :** Comment tu sais ça toi ?

**Anne :** C'est à cette heure là que je me suis réveillée et que j'ai entendu un cri et des drôle de bruits, pis pas longtemps après, Savaria est arrivé.

**Johnson :** Pis c'est maintenant que tu le dis !

**Anne :** Ben, vous m'avez jamais laissé l'occasion de le dire !

**Dufour :** Oui ! Mais ça nous dit pas pourquoi l'épée était dans le lit !

**Mayrand :** Yé peut-être juste fou, pis, quand qu'il a trouvé l'épée, il s'est dit qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un avec !

**Johnson :** Il l'a pas trouvée, il l'a prise, une épée ça tombe pas tout seul de son fourreau.

**Anne : **Ça, ça veut dire qu'il avait déjà l'intention de tuer quand il l'a pris.

**Johnson :** Est ce qu'il savait qui il était pour tuer, ça peut changer ben des affaires.

**Anne :** Ben, on n'a pas le choix, il faut faire comme si il le savait parce que sinon on n'a plus de piste. Il nous a pas laissé l'épée là pour rien, il a tué Francisco pour une raison quelconque et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il veut juste que tout le monde le sache.

**Parent :** Ça veut dire qui faut trouver un mobile au lieu d'un meurtrier ?

**Anne : **Pas nécessairement, un peu nous mener à l'autre.

**Johnson : **Pis tu veux qu'on commence par quoi ?

**Anne :** Ben là, on va interroger Savaria et Marilyn en cherchant un mobile parce que sinon on avancera pas.

**Dufour :** En tout cas m'a réfléchir au mobile dans ma chambre avec Rita, j'voudrais pas qu'à se fasse attaquer .

Dufour sort et Mayrand le suit. Une fois dehors...

**Mayrand : **Criss ! Moé qui voulait prendre des vacances , on n'aurait pas pu prendre un autre bateau, quitte à s'en aller en Alaska, je sais pas moé …

**Dufour :** Ouin… Méchante récompense qu'il nous a donnée le directeur.

**Dans la salle d'interrogatoire**

Il reste Parent, Anne et Johnson dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

**Parent : **Tu veux qu'on cherche un mobile ?

**Johnson :** (impatient) Ben ouais elle pense que des mobiles ça se compte sur les doigts de la main !

**Anne :** (un peu fâchée) C'est quand même pas de ma faute si un homme se fait tuer le premier jour de nos vacances et que ça fou tout le reste à l'eau. Vous pensez que ça me plait moi de retrouver le gars avec qui j'ai jasée la veille, assassiné dans sa cabine ?

**Johnson :** Ben, ces temps-ci, on dirait que tu cours après les meurtres.

Anne lui fait des gros yeux et elle est très très fâchée.

Elle lui tourne le dos et sort dans le couloir en claquant la porte, sauf que le poignée lui reste dans les mains. On la voit qui tente vainement de la replacer.

Dans la cabine Parent regarde Johnson d'un air tout démonté.

**Johnson :** Quessé tu veux que j'te dise ? C'est ça pareil !

Johnson entend le bruit que fait Anne avec sa poignée de porte. Intrigué, il va ouvrir la porte et trouve Anne avec la poignée dans les mains. Il la dévisage un peu.

**Anne :** (En lui donnant la poignée) Ben arrangez la dont tout seul !

_Et elle s'en va._

**Parent :** (à Johnson) Vous parlez ben quand c'pas le temps vous !

_Et il plante Johnson là lui aussi._

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

_Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il y a Savaria qui est assis à la place de l'interrogé et Dufour et Parent sont en face de lui. Anne est assise près de la porte à côté de l'officier qui enregistre l'interrogatoire comme à chaque fois._

**Dufour :** Monsieur Savaria, vous niez donc avoir eu une aventure avec Geneviève San Pablo, la femme de la victime.

**Savaria :** Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec cette femme. Je suis sorti sur dehors vers 3h30 parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir sur le tapis… Et je l'ai rencontré sur la promenade.

**Dufour :** Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à 5h30 ?

**Savaria :** Nous avons discuté et elle est allée nous chercher deux tasses de thé et des brownies, puis, on les a mangés sur un banc le long de la promenade.

**Parent :** Donc, vous avez parlé et mangé des brownies pendant deux heures et demi de temps ?

**Savaria :** Bien, je l'ai laissé avant 5h30, mais le temps que je retrouve notre pont et notre chambre, il était rendu 5h34 quand je suis rentré.

**Parent :** Quand vous êtes entré, j'imagine que vous avez entendu des bruits, les même que ceux entendus par Anne.

**Savaria :** Oui, un cri puis des bruits étranges, sourd, comme quelqu'un qui tombe par terre.

**Parent :** Vous étiez où quand vous les avez entendus ?

**Savaria :** Je venais de sortir de l'ascenseur.

**Parent :** Et vous n'avez vu personne dans le passage.

**Savaria :** Non, personne, puis je suis rentré dans notre chambre et je me suis tout de suite couché.

**Parent :** Donc, ce que Geneviève a dit à votre sujet à propos du placard est strictement faux.

**Savaria :** Mais certainement ! Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi elle est allée inventer ça.

**Parent :** Moi non plus…

**Savaria :** Mais voyons les gars, j'espère que vous la croyez pas elle ?

Personne ne répond pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Dufour enchaîne :

**Dufour :** Vous savez qu'on a retrouvé votre épée sur le lieux du crime.

**Savaria :** Mets-en que j'le sais, je me le suis faite assez dire…

**Dufour :** Mais comment elle s'est rendue là d'abord ?

**Savaria :** (un peu moins calme) Mais comment vous voulez que je le sache ? Je suis pas un enquêteur moi, c'est vous qui seriez censé me le dire comment elle s'est rendue là !

**Dufour :** J'pense pas que t'as envie de savoir comment on pense qu'elle s'est rendue là.

Savaria regarde Anne d'un air implorant mais elle ne fait rien

**Parent :** Donc, vous l'avez gardé sur vous toute la soirée et elle était encore sur vous quand vous êtes entré vous coucher ?

**Savaria :** Ben non. Je l'avais pas si elle s'est ramassé dans le lit de Francisco!

**Parent : **(pousse un petit soupir) Je veux dire est-ce que vous vous souvenez l'avoir enlevé durant la soirée ?

**Savaria :** Heu… oui ! Je l'ai enlevé pour souper, parce qu'elle me gênait quand je m'assoyait, j'ai mis la ceinture avec le fourreau et l'épée sous ma chaise… mais je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir repris.

**Dufour : **Bon, donc votre version des faits serait que quelqu'un, le meurtrier, a pris votre épée sous votre chaise et a tué Francisco avec.

**Savaria :** Heu… ouais, j'imagine.

**Dufour : **Bon, on a plus de questions… Parent ç'est correct ?

_Parent acquiesce_.

**Dufour :** Anne, t'as pas de question ?

**Anne :** Non ça va.

**Chambre de Dufour**

En sortant de l'interrogatoire de Savaria, Dufour se dirige vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche avant le souper. En arrivant devant sa chambre, il entend des bruits bizarres. Sans faire de bruits, il insère la clé dans la serrure, ouvre la porte tout d'un coup et découvre… Rita au lit avec un des officiers. Rita se redresse, enroulée dans les draps, l'air surprise et navrée.

**Rita :** Jean-Marie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, en fait…

**Dufour :** J'pensais jamais que tu viendrais faire ça jusqu'icitte !

Et il sort en claquant la porte. Il va à la promenade et s'assoit sur un banc, les larmes aux yeux. Mayrand, qui passait par là, l'interpelle avant de se rendre compte que Dufour pleure.

**Mayrand : **Heille mon Jean-Marie, Qu'essé qui se passe ?

**Dufour : **(qui met ses lunettes fumées et renifle) Rien… rien…

**Mayrand :** C'tu Rita ?

Le silence de Dufour en dit long.

**Mayrand :** (en s'assoyant à côté de Dufour) Tu ferais ben mieux d'la laisser, tu mérites mieux que ça.

**Dufour : **Tu peux pas comprendre…

**Mayrand :** Envoye vient-en, on va aller se pogner deux gros homards pis, deux bonne bières pis m'a ta faire oublier moé ta Rita !

Ils se lèvent et se dirige vers les restaurants sans un mot.

*************************** **Pause publicitaire *************************

-Te souviens tu de la premiere fois que tu as été au Mcdo?  
>-Non jétais trop petit dans ce temps la.<br>-Te souviens tu de ton premier big mac?  
>-Oui je m en souvien comme si cétais hier.<p>

La soeur du ti gars arrive et dit :

-C'est peut-être a cause que c'étais hier!

PFK : C'est bon à s'en lécher les doigts !

Dans notre monde tout va vite pour pouvoir prendre du recule et pour savoir ce qui se passe chez vous (enfin, pour Rox !) et le voir regarder le grand journal Saguenay Lac St-Jean du lundi au vendredi 17h10

Suzuki, qui la conduit, la recommande !

******************************** **FIN *******************************

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

Marilyn est assise face à la table de bois dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Comme toujours l'officier se tient près de la porte avec son enregistreuse à la main. Johnson entre dans la pièce, suivit d'Anne.

Anne s'assoit en face de Marilyn et Johnson s'appuie sur le mur, légèrement en retrait.

**Anne :** Bonjour mademoiselle Latour.

_L'officier démarre son enregistreuse_

**Marilyn : **Bonjour.

**Anne : **Vous êtes sans doute au courant pour la mort de monsieur San Pablo, nous interrogeons toutes les personnes sur ce bateau qui le connaisse ou qui ont eu une contact avec lui.

**Marilyn :** (en dévisageant Anne) Oh ! Mais vous êtes la fille avec qui il était au bar hier, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que j'ai dit hier, j'étais… hum… encore fâchée contre lui. Mais… oh…, je suis vraiment désolée pour vous, je…

**Anne : **Merci, ça va aller.

_Johnson fronce légèrement les sourcils._

**Anne : **Vous dites que vous " étiez " encore fâchée contre lui à ce moment, ce n'est plus le cas ?

**Marilyn : **Non, plus tard dans la soirée nous avons eu une longue discussion et, disons que nous avons heu… régler quelques problèmes.

**Anne : **Pour vous, Francisco n'était pas seulement le mari de votre amie je crois…

**Marilyn :** Bon, puisque vous semblez en savoir ou en deviner beaucoup, oui, nous étions amants. Et je l'aimais vraiment, il est tellement attentionné, vous devez le savoir ! Mais bon, entre Geneviève et lui ça n'allait plus depuis plusieurs moi. Je voulais qu'il la laisse une fois pour toute, mais ce n'était pas son idée.

**Anne : **C'est pour ça que vous lui en vouliez, parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Geneviève pour vous ?

**Marilyn :** …

**Anne : **Est-ce qu'elle était au courant que vous et… heu, de ce qui se passait entre vous et son mari ?

**Marilyn :** Non, enfin je ne crois pas, mais je ne lui parle plus vraiment.

**Anne : **Vous dites avoir parlé avec lui hier. Qu'avez vous fait du reste de votre soirée ?

**Marilyn :** Je suis restée à la salle de réception jusqu'à 11h00, à peu près. Ensuite j'ai voulu rentrer à la cabine que je partage avec mon amie, mais elle était occupée avec un gars qu'elle a rencontré hier soir.

**Anne : **Elle connaissait Francisco votre amie ?

**Marilyn :** Un peu, Geneviève et elle sont amies.

**Anne : **Ok, bon alors quand vous avez découvert que vous ne pouviez aller à votre chambre, vous avez fait quoi ?

**Marilyn :** Je suis retournée aux étages, puis j'ai vu Francisco. Il a dit qu'il voulait me parler alors, on est allé discuter sur une terrasse à l'avant du quinzième.

**Anne : **Vous avez discuté longtemps ?

**Marilyn :** Oui, jusqu'à passé minuit.

**Anne : **De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Est-ce qu'il vous a dit quelque chose de particulier ? Est-ce qu'il était comme à l'habitude ?

**Marilyn :** Bien on a parlé de notre relation, il m'a dit qu'on était pas fait pour être ensemble, même si il quittait Geneviève, que ça serait mieux pour nous deux. Mais c'est étrange, avant il n'abordait jamais l'éventualité de quitter sa femme et hier soir il me sort " même si je n'étais plus avec Geneviève ". Enfin, ça faisait un bout que je n'lui avais pas parlé, il s'est peut-être fait à l'idée que son couple, ça marchait pu.

**Anne : **Bon, et à part de ça ? Il était comment hier soir ? Est-ce qu'il semblait fatigué, impatient, déprimé, préoccupé ?

**Marilyn :** Oh non ! Il avait l'air bien heureux de vous avoir revue, il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous la fiancée disparue, toute une histoire !

**Anne : **Hum, hum.

Sans détourner la tête, Anne jette un regard en coin à Johnson qui s'est soudainement redressé, les yeux grands ouverts. Marilyn semble saisir le message.

**Marilyn :**Heu... bon, il n'avait ni l'air inquiet ou quoi que ce soit. Alors vers minuit et demi je suis descendue avec lui jusqu'à son étage puis on s'est laissé là. J'imagine qu'il est rentré à sa chambre tout de suite après.

**Anne :** (en se levant déjà pour partir) D'accord... heu... merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions. Peut-être qu'on devra vous interroger à nouveau.

**Marilyn :** Pas de problème, si je peux vous aider !

Anne sort précipitamment de la pièce, Johnson sur les pieds.

**Johnson :** C'est quoi cette histoire là ?

**Anne :** Vous l'avez entendue aussi bien que moi.

**Johnson :** Non, mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ?

**Anne : **Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé hein ? Vous m'auriez pu lâché ?

**Johnson :** Mais si c'était ton... je peux pas te laisser enquêter là-dessus !

**Anne :** Ben voyons donc ! J'ai tu fait quelque chose de pas correct à date ? Hein ? Cherchez pas des bébittes où y'en a pas.

Et ils entrent dans l'ascenseur.

**Johnson :** Tu me dis jamais toute, j'peux pu te faire confiance moi ! Pis là les gars vont apprendre ça en écoutant la cassette, ça va être beau encore !

**Anne :** (la voix presque cassée par les sanglots) Je m'en fous de comment les gars vont l'apprendre. Qu'essé vous voulez que ca me fasse à moi ? J'ai d'autres choses à penser qui presse ben plus.

**Johnson :** Mais tu le sais que…

**Anne :** (en sortant de l'ascenseur avant que la porte se referme complètement) Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'm'en vais me chercher d'la pizza ! Bonsoir.

Et la porte d'ascenseur se referme sur un Johnson tout démonté.

**Chambre de Savaria et de Fortier**

Une musique douce commence pendant qu'on voit Anne qui entre dans sa chambre avec son assiette de pizza et sa bouteille d'eau. Savaria n'est pas là et elle est heureuse d'être enfin seule. Elle prend une serviette blanche dans la salle de bain, la dépose sur la commode en acajou surmontée d'un grand miroir puis elle pose son assiette dessus.

Pendant qu'on entend ces paroles :

Oh- Thinkin' about all our younger years  
>There was only you and me<br>We were young and wild and free  
>Now nothin' can take you away from me<br>We've been down that road before

Anne réalise qu'elle n'a pas amené de fourchette, alors elle mange sa pizza avec ses mains. Elle relève la tête et aperçoit son reflet dans la glace. Elle se regarde dans les yeux quelques instants puis détourne vivement la tête et réoriente sa chaise de façon à ne plus faire face au miroir.

**Chambre de Mayrand et Suzanne**

La musique se poursuit sur ces paroles :

When the mornin' breaks  
>We go our separate ways<br>If the night was made for love it ain't for keeps

Pendant qu'on voit Mayrand penché sur la rambarde qui regarde les vagues scintillées à la lueur de la lune. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel qui commence à s'assombrir et aperçoit une magnifique étoile filante suivie d'une traînée dorée. Il formule un vœux en silence. Puis, semblant réaliser quelque chose, il prend sa tête dans ses mains.

**Mayrand : **Qu'essé que j'ai faite calisse ?

**Chambre de Johnson et Caroline**

Johnson se penche sur ses notes et la chanson se poursuit :

But I loose control  
>As I watch you go<br>All my senses say I'm this much to deep  
>Now you're outa reach<p>

Il lève les yeux l'air songeur et soudain, il balaye d'un coup de main son bureau, envoyant ses piles de feuilles par terre. Il saisit son enregistreuse, fait reculer la cassette quelques secondes puis appuie sur " play ". On entend la voix de Marilyn qui redit :

**Marilyn :** Oh, non ! Il avait l'air bien heureux de vous avoir revue, il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous la fiancée disparue, toute une histoire…

**Chambre de Marilyn et Stephanie**

Marilyn entre à sa chambre et Stéphanie y est déjà entrain de lire une revue, assise sur le lit et adossée au mur.

Marilyn s'assoit sur son lit en soupirant.

**Marilyn :** J'peux pas croire qu'y'é mort… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour me réveiller dans ses bras demain matin…

Et elle se met à pleurer doucement.

**Marilyn :** Qui c'é qui a pu faire une chose pareil ? Pas Geneviève ?

Stéphanie se lève pour aller s'asseoir à côté de son amie et à ce moment, la chanson reprend en paroles :

Oh- Once in your life you find someone  
>Who will turn your world around<br>Bring you up when you feeling down  
>Ya- Nothin' could change what you mean to me<p>

Stéphanie tente en vain de consoler son amie

**Stéphanie : **J'le sais pas Mari… Oh, pleure pas… voyons…, tu veux-tu que j'aille te chercher un bon beigne ?

**Marilyn :** Non… (et elle se remet à pleurer de plus belle)

La musique s'arrête lorsqu'on entend des coups frappés à la porte.

Stéphanie se lève, ouvre la porte et aperçoit Mayrand.

**Stéphanie : **Salut mon beau !

Mayrand la regarde d'un drôle d'air.

**Stéphanie : **Euh, entre.

Mayrand balaye la pièce du regard et répond :

**Marilyn :** Non, non, je pense que je vais vous laisser, on se reparlera plus tard.


	6. Partie 5

**Auteurs :** Stéphanie Bouchard et Lyra

**Résumé : **Anne est sous le choc de l'assassinat de Rouleau. Johnson essaie de l'aider, mais voilà que Lefebvre met de la pression. Pendant ce temps, Mayrand, Dufour et Parent continuent à enquêter sur les agissements de Tétreault.

**Spoiler :** Suite de la saison 3

**Un voyage mouvementé  
><strong>**Partie 5**

**Terrasse**

Tout le monde déjeune à une grande table sur une terrasse à l'arrière du bateau. La gang du SAS discute ensemble tandis que Rita, Suzanne et Caroline mènent une autre discussion à l'extrémité de la table.

**Johnson : **Les officiers d'ici y " trust " pas ben ben la femme de San Pablo, mais me semble que dans une affaire de même, sa femme devrait en avoir après la maîtresse de son mari, pas après son mari au point de le tuer ! C'est ce que je leur ai dit, pis y veulent pas qu'on lâche Savaria une seule minute !

**Savaria : **Ben voyons donc ! Franchement !

**Anne : **(toujours décidée à ne plus défendre Savaria) Ouais, t'as intérêt à pas te retrouver tout seul ! On sait pas ce qui peut arriver, mais sérieusement, on a rien appris. Qui peut nous éclairer sur le mobile ? Il va falloir en savoir plus, on enquête avec rien…

**Dufour : **C'est vrai que les interros, ça nous a pas dit grand chose… y'avait comme pas de raison de mourir le bonhomme !

**Parent : **En tout cas, Élisa est allée voir le cadavre hier pis…

**Élisa : **Je suis pas mal certaine qu'il n'a pas été traîné par terre. On dirait plus qu'il a été attaqué dans son lit, puis qu'il a essayé de sortir de la chambre, mais qu'il s'est pas rendu. Je peux pas assurer qu'yé pas mort sur le coup mais d'après moi, c'est ça qu'y est arrivé.

**Anne : **(qui perd la face petit à petit) Oh non ! Ça veut dire que si je m'étais levée pour aller voir…

**Johnson :** (à Anne) Y'aurait peut-être déjà été trop tard…

**Anne :** J'suis sûre que non…

**Mayrand :** C'est ben beau tout ça, mais là, yé mort pis faut trouver le coupable.

**Parent :** Coudons, t'est dont ben bête !

**Johnson :** (soudain fâché après Mayrand) Tu peux ben parler ! Qu'essé t'as fait toé ? Nous autres, on bûche pour aboutir à queke part pis toé, tu fa' rien, t'as pas interrogé personne hier, t'aurais pu assister au moins, ben non ! Si ça était arrivé à une de tes filles d'avant hier soir, tu te bougerais le cul ! Ben fait pareil !

La femme de Johnson qui est assise à côté de lui, lui prend la main.

**Caroline :** Hey Gabriel ! Calme-toi un peu ! T'es pas obligé de te fâcher comme ça !

**Johnson :** (en baissant un peu le ton) Bon, mais là, tu vas aller voir Geneviève avec Parent avant d'diner, compris ? D'mandez un autre bureau pour l'interroger.

**Mayrand : **Oui, oui, pas de problème.

**Johnson :** Moi pis A… heu, moi pis Fortier on va aller voir l'amie à Marilyn… elle s'appelait comment dont ?

**Anne :** Stéphanie.

**Johnson : **Bon, c'est ça, Stéphanie, pis là, on essaie d'en apprendre le plus possible.

**Mayrand :** Pourquoi vous interrogez Stéphanie ?

**Johnson :** Ben j'viens d'le dire ! Pour avoir le plus de renseignements possibles. Elle les connaissait tous.

**Mayrand :** Ah…

**Johnson :** Toi, Dufour, tu iras voir le capitaine, il est supposé contacter la police des States pour savoir si y'en a qui ont des casiers.

**Dufour :** Parfait.

**Johnson : **Alors on se rejoint dans le bureau où j'vais être avec Fortier après tout ça !

**Dans le bureau**

Anne entre dans le bureau où Johnson et Stéphanie sont déjà prêts pour l'interrogatoire.

Elle les salue puis s'approche de sa chaise, mais elle s'assoit juste à côté et tombe dans le vide. Elle se ressaisit vite et se rassoit mine de rien pendant que Stéphanie et l'officier se retiennent pour ne pas rire et que Johnson lui demande si ça va. Anne commence l'interrogatoire après avoir rassuré Johnson.

**Anne :** Qu'avez-vous fait le soir du meurtre ?

**Stéphanie : **Je suis restée un peu au bar puis, je me suis rendue à ma chambre.

**Anne :** Étiez-vous seule ?

**Stéphanie : **Non. J'étais avec un ami.

**Anne :** Est-ce que cette personne pourrait confirmer avoir été avec vous entre 5h00 et 6h00 du matin ?

**Stéphanie : **Non je l'ai quitté avant cela.

**Anne :** Pourrions-nous quand même savoir son nom ?

**Stéphanie : **Oui, il s'appelle Claude Mayrand.

**Anne :** (étonnée et un peu fâchée) Vous avez passé la soirée avec lui ?

**Stéphanie : **(surprise) Oui, pourquoi ?

**Anne :** Saviez-vous que cet homme est un policier de l'escouade du S.A.S ?

**Stéphanie : **Je savais qu'il était policier et qu'il travaillait avec vous.

**Anne :** Avez-vous vu la victime ou sa femme ce soir-là ?

**Stéphanie : **Eh bien, j'ai vu Francisco quand il était au bar avec vous. J'ai aussi vu Geneviève dans le corridor vers 10h30.

**Anne :** Que faisait-elle ?

**Stéphanie : **Elle cherchait son mari, je lui ai dit que je l'avais vu au bar avec vous et qu'elle devrait le surveiller.

**Anne :** Pourquoi ?

**Stéphanie : **Je crois que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Francisco a un goût certain pour les femmes et qu'il est parfois infidèle.

**Anne :** Vous considérez-vous comme une amie de Madame San Pablo ?

**Stéphanie : **Oui.

**Anne :** Madame San Pablo et Madame Latour (Marilyn) s'entendaient-elles bien ?

**Stéphanie : **Elles ont déjà été amies, mais maintenant, elles préfèrent ne plus se parler.

**Anne :** Étiez-vous au courant que Marilyn avait eu une aventure avec la victime.

**Stéphanie : **Oui, mais, ça fait déjà plusieurs mois !

**Anne :** Croyez-vous que Madame Latour avait des raisons pour en vouloir à Monsieur San Pablo ?

**Stéphanie : **Non ! Loin de là !

**Anne : **Comment ça ?

**Stéphanie : **Et bien… Elle l'a toujours aimée et elle a toujours espéré qu'il quitterait Geneviève pour venir s'occuper d'elle et de Junior.

**Anne : **Junior ?

**Stéphanie : **Son fils.

**Anne : **Quel fils ?

**Stéphanie : **Je croyais que vous étiez au courant. Marilyn est enceinte de Francisco. Elle l'aime vraiment beaucoup, je suis certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas pu lui faire de mal.

**Anne :** Mais a Madame San Pablo peut-être ?

**Stéphanie : **(fâchée) À Geneviève ? Mais qu'allez-vous insinuer là ? Marilyn est une personne très douce et sensible ! Elle a toujours été affectée d'avoir perdu son amitié avec Geneviève !

**Anne : **Calmez-vous. Comprenez bien qu'il faut que je vous pose ces questions. Alors, heu… à quelle heure votre amie est-elle rentrée ?

**Stéphanie : **Heu... je crois bien quelle est venue vers 11h00 mais voyant que j'étais avec quelqu'un, elle est revenue vers 12h30 et elle s'est tout de suite couchée et moi aussi.

**Anne :** Très bien, alors vers 5h30 vous étiez dans votre chambre avec Marilyn et vous dormiez ?

**Stéphanie : **Oui.

**Anne :** Vous n'avez pas eu connaissance de rien de spécial ?

**Stéphanie : **Non, je dors comme une bûche et Marilyn aussi.

**Anne :** D'accord, ce sera tout, merci.

**Stéphanie : **Je suis toujours heureuse de vous aider dans votre enquête.

*************************** **Pause publicitaire *************************

*Il se penche pour l'embrasser mais elle détourne vivement la tête. *

- Tu veux pas ? J'avais trop vite ?  
>- C'est pas ça.<br>- Ben c'est quoi d'abord ?  
>- Mon père vient me chercher.<br>- Y va être en retard ton père.  
>- Impossible ! Y conduit une Chevrolet !<p>

À Sorel, la fromagère a su transmettre sa passion à tout le village et c'est par jours de grands vents qu'on peut le remarquer. Les fromages de chez nous, goûtez la beauté d'ici.

Comment t'as fait dont ton omelette aux fruits de mer ?

- Ben, tu prends des fruits de mer, et des œufs.

Le Jos Louis de Vachon, c'est vraiment lui le meilleur.

******************************* **FIN *********************************

**Bureau**

Toute la gang du S.A.S est regroupée dans le petit bureau. Parent résume son deuxième interrogatoire avec Geneviève.

**Parent : **Elle a inventé son histoire de placard avec Savaria juste pour avoir un alibi. Personne ne peut confirmer l'avoir vue vers 5h30 du matin. Elle dit qu'elle se promenait sur le bateau, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle dise la vérité.

**Mayrand : **Mais pourquoi elle aurait tué son mari ?

**Anne :** Ben, elle voulait peut-être se venger. Ou peut-être quelle était tout simplement affreusement jalouse. Francisco avait eu une aventure avec son amie et de plus Marilyn est maintenant enceinte.

**Dufour : **De Francisco ?

**Johnson :** Tout porte à le croire.

**Parent :** Alors vous pensez à une vengeance de jalouse maladive.

**Anne : **Pas exactement, mais il faut tout envisager !

**Parent :** Et Stéphanie qu'est ce quelle vous a appris ?

**Johnson : **Pas grand chose. Elle était couchée et Marilyn aussi au moment du meurtre, mais elle a avoué avoir un sommeil de plomb alors, Marilyn aurait très bien pu sortir et elle ne s'en serait pas rendue compte. Elle nous a aussi dit (en regardant Mayrand) quelle avait passé la soirée dans sa chambre avec Mayrand.

**Parent :** Ouin mon Mayrand, toujours aussi tombeur ! Je croyais que t'étais avec Suzanne moi…

**Mayrand : **Parent ! C'est pas de ma faute si t'a pas le tour toi avec les filles. Mêle-toi dont de tes affaires !

**Dufour :** Donc ça pourrait aussi être Marilyn ?

**Anne :** Stéphanie dit que Marilyn aimait éperdument Francisco et qu'elle voulait qu'il laisse Geneviève pour elle. Mais elle pourrait essayer de protéger son amie. Elle n'a aucune preuve. Marilyn pourrait en vouloir a mort à Francisco de ne pas vouloir abandonner Geneviève pour elle et décider de le tuer. C'est une autre possibilité à envisager.

**Johnson :** C'est ben compliqué tout ça !

Personne ne répond.

**Dufour : **En tout cas, y'a personne parmi eux qui avait de casier judiciaire.

**Johnson :** (à Anne) Maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées.

**Johnson :** Anne ! À quoi tu penses ?

**Anne :** Et bien … Si l'épée était dans la chambre de Francisco, mais pas son fourreau, il est certainement quelque part. Il faut absolument le retrouver, peut-être que ça nous mènera au tueur !

**Parent : **Mais comment tu veux qu'on le retrouve ? Il peut être n'importe où et quand je dis n'importe où, je veux pas juste dire sur le bateau. On peut pas tout fouiller !

**Anne :** La chambre de Francisco peut-être ? !

**Johnson :** Ouin, Parent, t'iras y faire un tour après dîner !

**Parent : **Ben voyons donc, y'é pas là certain !

**Johnson :** (exaspéré) Vas-y pareil !

**Dufour :** Ah, Gabriel, j'oubliais, j'ai vu vot'femme t'à l'heure, a vous cherchait pis a veut qu'vous dîniez avec elle à midi.

**Johnson :** Mais j'ai pas rien que ça à faire moé ! On a un criminel à attraper !

**Dufour :** Ben vous irez y dire ça à elle ! Tk, elle avait pas d'l'air contente ben ben !

Mayrand laisse échapper un petit rire.

**Johnson : **Mais en quoi ça vous concerne ? Pis toi Mayrand, à une heure, t'es dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec Fortier pis Dufour.

Mayrand ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Johnson reprend la parole.

**Johnson :** Ça fa'qu'si vous voulez avoir le temps de manger, vous feriez mieux d'y aller tout de suite !

Dufour et Mayrand s'en retournent en haussant les épaules, légèrement découragés.

**Parent : **Et moi, j'fais quoi ?

**Johnson :** (impatient) Ben j'le sais-tu ? Va manger des sushis avec ta légiste !

**Parent :** (en faisant une moue dégoûtée) Franchement !

**Johnson :** Pis après, tu vas fouiller la dix vingt-trois.

Et Parent s'en retourne en rouspétant…

Ne reste qu'Anne et Johnson.

**Johnson :** (en se retournant vers Anne, d'une voix où toute trace d'impatience a disparue) Bon, il fallait justement que je te parle !

**Anne : **J'ai cru remarquer… vous avez le don de tous les faire fuir !

**Johnson :** Bon, allez, je t'invite au casse-croûte !

**Anne :** (moqueuse) Vous pouvez ben m'inviter, ça coûte rien !

Et ils se dirigent vers le casse-croûte. Après avoir regarder le menu, Anne commande un club sandwich avec des frites et Johnson, deux hot-dogs.

Ils s'assoient à une petite table en retrait et Johnson engage immédiatement la conversation.

**Johnson :** Heu… Anne si je suis ici avec toi c'est pas pour rien. Il fallait vraiment que je te parle ! Y'a quelque chose que j'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête !

**Anne :** Quoi ?

**Johnson : **C'est que c'est un peu délicat. Mais bon… je voudrais que tu me parles de ta relation avec Francisco.

**Anne :** Je m'en doutais.

**Johnson :** J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais il faut vraiment que je sache ! C'est très très important pour moi !

**Anne : **Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir au juste ?

**Johnson : **Tout.

**Anne : **Bon. Je l'ai connu à l'université. Je n'étais pas une bonne élève, mais je n'étais pas non plus celle qui dérange en classe. Je faisais mes affaires et ceux qui avaient le malheur de venir me déranger le regrettaient bien vite. C'était le moyen que j'avais trouvé pour éloigner les prétendants fatigants, mais Francisco était différent. Il était beau, intelligent et drôle. Je n'ai pas su décourager ses avances. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre de moi. Nous avons vécu de merveilleux moments ensemble. Je me suis vite attachée à lui. Il était tellement parfait. Un soir, alors qu'on était seul au bord du fleuve à regarder le soleil se coucher sur les vagues, il a pris ma main. Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment. L'air était comme une douce caresse chaude et les couleurs d'orangés, de roses et de violets coloraient le ciel. La soirée avait été parfaite. Il s'est tourné vers moi et il m'a demandé de l'épouser. C'était tellement soudain que je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, mais j'ai finalement accepté. Nous nous sommes fiancés. C'est à ce moment qu'il ma donner cette bague (en montrant son doigt). J'ai emménagé chez lui. J'étais heureuse. Mais un jour, un jour fatidique, tout mon univers s'est écroulé. Mon monde est mort. Je suis morte à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais plus me regarder dans le miroir. J'avais honte, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne pouvais rien faire ! Tu comprends ?

Elle s'arrêta car ses sanglots l'empêchaient de continuer. Johnson l'écoutait religieusement. Lorsqu'elle sembla se calmer il dit :

**Johnson :** Anne, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, tu n'es pas obligée de continuer.

**Anne : **Non, ça fait tellement d'années que je garde ça enfoui au plus profond de moi-même, il est temps que j'affronte le passé. Il faut que ça sorte.

**Johnson : **Je t'écoute.

**Anne :** Je sais. Alors, je ne me sentais pas capable de revoir Francisco, j'étais … brisée. Alors je suis partie. J'ai fui très loin, j'ai fui mon passé, j'ai fui mon monde, j'ai fui mon agresseur. Je ne souhaitais que tout oublier. C'était mon plus cher désir, mais je n'y suis jamais parvenue, alors j'ai décidé de me venger. Je n'avais jamais revu Francisco, il n'a jamais dû comprendre ce qui était arrivé, il ne s'est jamais douté de rien. Je suppose qu'il s'en est remis et qu'il a rencontré Geneviève. Je suis heureuse qu'il ait refait sa vie, qu'il n'ait pas tout laisser tomber. L'autre soir, je l'ai revu au bar. Ça m'a profondément bouleversée, mais je savais que ce moment viendrait et je l'appréhendais. Maintenant, c'est fini, il n'est plus. Je ne le reverrai plus jamais… Si jamais je découvre qui l'a tué, je le… je le…

**Johnson : **Anne… Tu vas t'en remettre, ça fait toujours mal de perdre quelqu'un qu'on a… qui nous a été cher, mais tu verras toutes les blessures finissent par guérir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et dit toi qu'il est mort heureux, il t'a revue !

Anne sourit à travers ses larmes.

Ils se remettent à manger lorsqu'on voit la femme de Johnson qui arrive, mais ni lui, ni Anne ne l'aperçoit, si bien qu'elle les prend par surprise.

**Caroline :** Gabriel !

**Johnson :** (en sursautant) Heu… Ah ! Qu'esse tu fais ici?

**Caroline :** Ben je te cherchais ! On était supposé dîner ensemble (et elle regarde le restant de hot dog de son mari) mais je vois que t'as déjà mangé… Dufour, y t'as pas fait le message ?

**Johnson :** Heu… non !

**Caroline :** (en se plantant devant leur table, les mains sur les hanches) Bon…

Anne regarde sa montre.

**Anne : **Bon, moi faut qu'j'y aille… Mayrand pis Dufour vont m'attendre pour l'interro.

Elle se lève et prend sa dernière pointe de sandwich.

**Caroline :** Heille, tu diras à Dufour qu'y fasse ses messages la prochaine fois !

**Anne :** (avec un sourire narquois) Oh, j'y manquerai pas !

*************************** **Pause publicitaire *************************

Aux promenades Drummondville, m'en allant tout trouver, j'ai trouvé tout si beau que je croyais rêver, Aux Promenades Drummondville, m'en allant tout trouver !

- Tu vois bien c'est pas si pire !  
>- Dis-moi qu't'as ta carte !<br>- Non, elle est dans l'auto, au troisième sous-sol !

Faites-vous plaisir avec un menu alléger de McDonald !

Exigez A, IGA.

Le poulet Wellington Le Choix du Président, il est tellement bon, au diable la visite !

******************************* **FIN *********************************

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

Dufour et Anne sont avec Mayrand.

**Anne :** Alors, tu es resté dans la chambre de Stéphanie jusqu'à minuit et demi ?

**Mayrand : **Ouais.

**Anne :** Quand t'es ressorti, t'es retourné à ta cabine ?

**Mayrand : **Ben oui !

**Anne :** Et t'as vu personne dans les couloirs ?

**Mayrand : **Ben non !

**Anne :** Pourtant Marilyn et Francisco seraient passés par là vers les mêmes heures.

**Mayrand : **Ben y devait pas être et demi quand chu parti d'abord. J'ai pas regardé l'heure à tous les 5 minutes !

**Anne :** Non, j'imagine que non…

Il se passe quelques instants sans que personnes ne parle.

**Mayrand : **Heu… y… y faut qu'j'vous dise quelque chose…

Anne hausse les sourcils afin qu'il s'explique.

**Mayrand : **(en montrant l'officier qui enregistre) Y comprends-tu le français lui ?

Dufour se retourne vers l'officier qui n'a rien remarqué.

**Dufour : **Non, y'a le capitaine qui leur explique c'qu'y'a s'a cassette, c'est tout. Envoye, parle ! Y'a rien que nous autres qui t'écoutent !

**Mayrand :** Ben… tsé l'épée là…

**Anne :** Oui… ?

**Mayrand :** Savaria il l'avait laissée en d'sous d'sa chaise…

**Anne :** Oui, on l'sait, où tu veux en v'nir ?

**Mayrand :** (mal à l'aise) Ben… c'est que avant de partir, je l'ai prise et…

**Anne :** Quoi ?

**Mayrand : **Ben laisse-moi finir ! Et puis j'l'ai amenée avec moi dans la chambre.

**Anne :** Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ?

**Dufour : **Ben voyons ! Qu'essé qui t'es passé par la tête ?

**Mayrand : **(sur la défensive) Je voulais la ramener à Savaria.

**Anne :** (d'un ton réprobateur) Claude…

**Mayrand :** Bon, ok. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ce que j'voulais faire avec ?

**Anne :** Tu peux pas commencer à dire les choses à moitié là.

**Dufour :** C'est si tu l'dis pas qu'tu vas avoir des problèmes.

**Mayrand :** J'voulais juste jouer les chevaliers, c'est toute s'ti !

Dufour se met à rire.

**Dufour :** Hi hi ! Ça t'aurait pris un beau ch'val blanc avec ça ? !

**Anne :** Jean-Marie…

Elle le regarde avec sérieux mais il ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

**Dufour :** Mayrand en chevalier ! Hi hi !

Anne ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

**Mayrand :** Ben voyons dont, c'pas drôle s'ti.

**Anne :** Bon, ok. Ça fait qu'après t'as fait quoi avec tout ça ?

**Mayrand :** Heu… c'est que… on s'était amené une bouteille de Porto pis… j'm'en souviens pu trop, trop…

**Anne :** Mais là ! Tu l'as laissée là ou t'es reparti avec ?

**Mayrand : **Je l'sais-tu moé ? J'voyais à peine les pitons de l'ascenseur !

**Anne :** (avec insistance) Est-ce que tu l'avais avec toi dans l'ascenseur ?

**Mayrand :** Écoute Anne, c'est tout embrouillé là, c'pas d'ma faute.

Anne soupire.

**Dufour :** En tout cas, moé j'vous gage cent piasses qu'y l'a pas ramenée, qu'essé t'en penses ?

**Anne :** Je pense qu'on va retourner parler aux filles… faudrait peut-être faire fouiller la chambre aussi, la ceinture, elle est forcément à quelque part !

**Mayrand :** Je peux aller voir Stéphanie et lui demander si elle l'a vue…

**Anne :** (en jetant un coup d'œil à l'officier près de la porte) Non, c'est pas une bonne idée, elle sait sûrement que c'est l'épée que t'avais qui a servi à tuer Francisco. On va aller rejoindre les autres pour mettre tout ça au clair.

Et ils sortent tous les trois du bureau, Mayrand escorté tel un condamné par Fortier et Dufour.

**Mayrand :** (la mine basse) Oh, non, Johnson y'é tout le temps su'mon dos c'est temps-citte, vous savez ben qu'y va me mettre dehors !

**Dufour :** Ben non ! Là, au moins, on avance à quelque chose, l'épée s'est retrouvée entre les mains d'une des filles c'est presque sûr.

**Anne :** Si seulement tu l'aurais dit avant.

**Mayrand :** (en marmonnant) Mmm… ben là! J'aurais pu pas vous le dire pantoute.

**Anne :** (avec un sourire) Ça se s'rait su de toute façon !

**Mayrand :** (narquois) Ouin, tout se sait hein ?

On voit Johnson qui arrive au bout du couloir, Anne en profite pour détourner la conversation.

**Anne :** Prépare-toi mon Claude, c'est à toi de tout dire !

Mayrand vient pour répliquer, mais Johnson arrive à leur hauteur. Il se plante devant eux et semble attendre des explications… qui ne viennent pas.

**Johnson **: Ben quoi ? Vous avez rien à dire ?

**Dufour :** (en donnant un coup de coude à Mayrand) Non, non, y'en a gros à dire lui ! Hein mon Mayrand !

**Johnson :** Ben envoye, parle !

**Mayrand : **L'épée, je l'ai amenée dans'chambre à Stéphanie hier… pis je pense pas l'avoir ramenée.

**Johnson :** Ah ben maudit !

Johnson se retourne vers Anne.

**Anne :** Parent, y'as-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

**Johnson :** (en haussant les épaules) J'l'ai pas revu.

**Anne :** Faut faire fouiller la chambre des filles !

**Johnson :** Mais faut trouver Parent avant. V'nez vous en !

Anne et Johnson partent en tête tandis que Dufour et Mayrand leur emboîtent le pas.

**Dufour :** Ouais, c'pas d'main que tu vas être à la porte !

**Mayrand :** Ça c'est pa'c'que l'enquête avance, attend mai'que ça soit fini…

**Dufour :** Té dont ben pas positif mon vieux !

**Mayrand :** Ah ! Parce que c'est toi qui va m'en donner des leçons ?

**Dufour :** …

**Couloir**

Parent et Élisa sont en grande discussion avec un officier anglais lorsqu'on voit Johnson surgir à côté d'eux.

**Johnson :** (à Parent) Viens, on a du nouveau.

Et il le tire par le bras, laissant Élisa et l'officier, qui est assez bel homme, à leur conversation.

**Johnson :** T'as trouvé quekque chose ?

**Parent : **(en secouant la tête) Non, rien.

**Johnson : **C'est Mayrand qui a pris l'épée hier soir, pis il l'a amenée avec lui dans la chambre.

**Parent :** Okay.

**Johnson : **Ça fait qu'faudrait qu'on fouille la chambre.

**Parent :** Mais… là ! La chambre d'la victime ça va mais, une chambre de passager…

**Johnson :** On va s'arranger pour l'avoir la permission.

**Anne :** Moi, j'veux parler à une des filles, essayez de me trouver Marilyn. J'vas y'en faire cracher tout un morceau, croyez-moi. On va pas se faire rouler ben ben longtemps.

**Johnson :** (à Anne) Toi pis Dufour, allez demander à l'officier de vous trouver la fille, moi et Parent, on s'occupe d'avoir la permission de fouiller la chambre. (à Mayrand) Pis toi t'aimais ça pas t'en mêler ? Ben, va prendre un verre à la piscine avec Suzanne ! (il lui tape sur l'épaule et s'en va)

*************************** **Pause publicitaire *************************

Faites place à la Télé Cogeo, votre câble vous en donne plus.

C'est tellement facile d'installer Internet Vidéotron, qu'on y arrive même avec une camisole de force. Internet Vidéotron, rien de plus rapide !

ON LÂCHE PAS ! ON LÂCHE PAS !

C'est le temps plus que jamais, à l'adolescence, de mettre toute notre énergie dans ce que nous entreprenons, c'est pas le temps d'arrêter de nous encourager, on a besoin de vous, ayez pas peur, vous en ferez jamais trop

******************************* **FIN *********************************

Johnson et Parent discutent en face de la chambre des filles avec le capitaine et un officier. Le capitaine cogne à deux reprises mais n'obtient pas de réponses.

On voit un officier qui va chercher Marilyn au bar de rafraîchissement près de la piscine et qui l'entraîne à l'intérieur du bateau.

Anne est à la table du petit bureau blanc, elle feuillette rapidement ses notes en tripotant son crayon.

L'officier et Dufour escortent Marilyn jusqu'au bureau, ouvrent la porte et entre.

Johnson, Parent et le capitaine sont à l'intérieur de la chambre des filles, ils fouillent un peu partout : les tiroirs des tables de chevets, la penderie, les sacs à bagages…

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

Anne et Dufour sont debout en face de Marilyn, de l'autre côté de la table de bois.

**Anne : **(d'un ton déterminé) Vous vous serviez de l'enfant pour faire pression sur Francisco, c'est du chantage ça, mademoiselle Latour !

**Marilyn :** (indignée) Non ! J'ai jamais voulu tomber enceinte de lui dans cette intention.

**Anne :** (en s'appuyant sur la table) Mais le fait est que vous en avez profité.

**Marilyn :** Je veux le garder cet enfant-là, c'est normal que je voulais qu'il aille une famille avec un vrai père !

**Anne :** (fâchée) Croyez-moi ! C'est pas comme ça que ça se fait une famille !

Dufour éloigne Anne du bureau et s'assoit en face de Marilyn.

**Dufour :** Si vous nous l'aviez dit hier, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

**Marilyn :** Mais c'est pas le genre de chose qu'on raconte à des inconnus ! Et qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec la mort de Francisco ?

**Dufour : **Ça on le sait pas encore…

**Anne :** Qu'est-ce que votre amie pensait de tout ça ?

**Marilyn : **(étonnée) Stéphanie ?

**Anne :** Oui.

**Marilyn : **Ben là, ce qu'elle pensait du bébé ?

**Anne :** De toute l'histoire.

**Marilyn :** Heu…

**Anne :** Elle était pour ou contre votre relation avec Francisco ?

**Marilyn :** Oh ! Elle n'avait rien contre, elle aurait aimé que je sois avec lui pour de bon.

**Anne :** Malgré son amitié avec Geneviève ?

**Marilyn :** Heu… ça ben d'l'air.

**Anne :** Il y a une autre chose que j'ai apprise.

**Marilyn :** Ah bon…

**Anne :** Le gars qui a couché avec votre amie hier, il avait amené l'épée avec lui à votre chambre… et il ne l'a pas ramenée lorsqu'il est parti.

**Marilyn :** (désorientée) L'épée…

**Anne :** L'épée qui a servi au meurtre.

**Marilyn :** (toute perdue) Mais… heu… ça veut dire… ?

**Anne :** Ça veut dire que y'a que deux personnes qui ont pu l'amener de votre chambre à celle de Francisco.

**Marilyn :** (qui semble enfin comprendre) Mais non ! Ça se peut pas ! Y'a une erreur à quelque part !

**Anne :** On va sans doute le savoir bientôt, mes collègues sont entrain de fouiller votre chambre.

**Marilyn :** (paniquée) Quoi ? C'est impossible que…

**Anne :** C'est impossible que quelqu'un se soit introduit dans votre chambre pour voler l'épée et aller tuer votre amant ensuite.

**Marilyn :** (au bord de l'hystérie) J'vous dis que ça se peut pas, ça peut pas être Stéphanie, vous vous trompez. Faut qu'j'lui parle, c'est pas vrai.

Et elle se lève pour sortir du bureau, mais Dufour la retient.

**Marilyn :** (en se débattant) Mais vous comprenez pas ! Stéphanie peut pas avoir fait ça ! Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça hein ? Vous vous trompez, l'épée ne peut pas être restée dans notre chambre, non !

Une ombre de doute passe dans les yeux d'Anne pendant qu'elle se lève.

**Anne :** Écoutez, Savaria n'a jamais su ce qui était advenu de son épée, Geneviève n'a jamais eu l'occasion de la prendre et Mayrand n'a …

Anne ne trouve rien à ajouter et c'est Dufour qui enchaîne.

**Dufour : **Y reste pu rien qu'vous pis votre amie.

**Marilyn :** (hystérique et le visage couvert de larmes de rage) Non ! Bordel ! Laissez-moi lui parler, y'a un malentendu à quelque part !

Anne prend Marilyn par les épaules et essaie de la calmer en lui parlant d'un ton apaisant.

**Anne : **Calmez-vous, je vais aller parler avec votre amie. Tout ça, ça va bientôt être fini…

On cogne à la porte et Dufour ouvre à … Mayrand.

**Anne :** Bon, Mayrand, tu vas rester avec elle, sortez pas d'ici avant qu'on revienne.

Avant que Mayrand ait pu placer un mot, Anne et Dufour sont déjà sortis.

**Dans le corridor**

**Anne :** Ouin… soit elle joue la comédie drôlement bien, soit elle a vraiment peur que Stéphanie soit la coupable…

**Dufour :** Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait contre Francisco elle ?

**Anne :** Je peux pas encore le dire, mais tu te souviens pas avoir dit un moment donné qu'il n'avait pas de raison de mourir Francisco ? Ben c'est une chose qui est possible.

**Dufour :** (sceptique) Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Anne :** Oh, rien. Mais toi, va chercher Johnson et Parent, raconte leur en gros l'histoire. Moi je vais aller voir directement Stéphanie, j'espère qu'elle est là.

**Dufour :** Mais, attend, on va y aller avec toi.

**Anne :** Non, non, ça risque juste de l'effrayer.

Ils se dirigent vers la chambre de Stéphanie, puis Dufour bifurque dans un autre corridor.

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

Marilyn est assise les coudes appuyés sur la table et la tête entre les mains, Mayrand patiente sur une chaise en face.

**Mayrand :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Marilyn :** Oh, ben là, ils disent que c'est juste moi ou Stéphanie qui peut l'avoir tué. Pis je l'ai pas tué, fack…

**Mayrand :** Maudit… Mais, elle a pas de mobile voyons donc !

**Marilyn :** Je le sais ben ! Mais y veulent pas comprendre…

Mayrand l'observe quelques instants pendant qu'elle regarde nerveusement ailleurs et un doute lui effleure l'esprit. " Si Stéphanie n'a vraiment pas de raison d'avoir tuée Francisco… Et si c'est Marilyn qui l'a tué… Malgré toutes ses belles paroles… " Il craint quelques instants d'être enfermé dans ce bureau avec une meurtrière, mais se ressaisit.

**Chambre de Stéphanie**

Anne arrive à la chambre, la porte est ouverte et on voit Stéphanie qui ramasse ses vêtements et ceux de Marilyn éparpillés par terre. Elle est en colère.

**Stéphanie : **Franchement, ils auraient pû ramasser ! Ben non ! Ils ont tout foutu par terre et ils se sont poussés !

Anne s'approche, ramasse un morceau de linge et le plie.

**Anne : **Je suis désolée. Vous savez comment sont les hommes, aucun sens de la propreté !

**Stéphanie : **Ouin ! Où est Marilyn ?

**Anne : **Elle est dans le bureau avec Claude.

**Stéphanie : **Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

**Anne :** Stéphanie, Mayrand a admis avoir passé la soirée avec vous hier et il a aussi dit avoir amené l'épée dans votre chambre et ne pas l'avoir ramenée.

**Stéphanie : **( qui monte le ton) Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? Expliquez-vous !

**Anne :** Il n'y a que vous et Marilyn qui aurait pu la prendre et commettre le crime. Et j'ai bien peur que votre amie ne vous est trahie en tentant de vous protéger. Vous ne dormiez pas hier n'est-ce pas ?

**Stéphanie : **( qui est maintenant rouge de colère) Mais qu'allez-vous insinuer par là ? Je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher !

**Dans le couloir**

Dufour trouve Johnson et Parent qui se dirigeaient à la salle d'interrogatoire. Il les intercepte et leur résume la situation.

**Dufour : **Là Anne pense que c'est Stéphanie. Marilyn, elle, essaie juste de la protéger, ben, d'dire qu'on s'trompe, pis que c'est pas son amie… Elle était pas mal énervée, fack on l'a laissée dans l'bureau avec Mayrand. Pis on leur a dit de pas bouger de là avant qu'on revienne. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose dans la chambre ?

**Johnson :** Non, ben, on a pas fouillé de fond en comble, Stéphanie est arrivée pis elle était pas de bonne humeur. Alors on est parti, de toute façon, je pense pas qu'il y aille rien là. Elle a pas gardé la ceinture.

**Parent : **Ouin, elle est sûrement à quelque part au milieu d'l'océan !

**Dufour : **Mais là, on fait quoi ? Anne est partie voir Stéphanie, pis si vous dites qu'elle est à sa chambre, elles sont toutes les deux là.

**Johnson : **Bon, dépêchez-vous, on va y aller. Faut pas la laisser toute seule avec c'te fille là !

**Parent :** Mais, Mayrand yé tout seul avec l'autre, si c'est l'autre ?

**Johnson :** Yé capable de se défendre Mayrand !

Et ils partent tous à la course à travers les corridors.

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

Marilyn regarde l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur.

**Marilyn :** Mais on fait quoi là nous autres ?

**Mayrand :** Faut rester ici jusqu'à temps qu'on vienne nous rechercher…

**Marilyn :** Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont partis faire ?

**Mayrand :** J'le sais pas, mais c'est pas le temps que je désobéisse. Mon boss en a assez après moi de même, fack on bouge pas d'ici avant que…

Mais Marilyn n'écoute plus, ses muscles se sont crispés, et le doute l'a assailli, elle aussi : Anne n'avait pas trouvé de raison pour protéger son collègue, elle l'avait remarqué, et si l'homme qui était en face d'elle n'avait jamais laissé l'épée dans leur chambre ? Stéphanie n'avait pas pu tuer Francisco, c'était Mayrand le coupable. Elle était enfermée dans une pièce avec un meurtrier… Elle se tut, résignée à ne plus rien dire, ni faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse provoquer la colère de cet homme.

**Chambre de Stéphanie**

Anne sort toute l'histoire à Stéphanie…

**Anne :** Stéphanie ! Vous ne supportiez pas de voir Marilyn malheureuse à cause de Francisco. Vous vouliez qu'elle soit heureuse et pour cela, il fallait qu'il quitte Geneviève. Mais vous saviez qu'il n'en aurait jamais été capable. Alors vous avez chercher un moyen de vous débarrasser de Geneviève. Il fallait qu'elle meure. Hier soir, vous avez aperçu l'épée et ça vous a donné une idée. Vous vous êtes introduite dans la chambre de Francisco pendant que celui-ci dormait. Vous croyez que c'était Geneviève car vous pensiez que Francisco était avec moi, mais quand vous vous êtes rendue compte de votre erreur, il était déjà trop tard. Francisco était mort. Vous avez caché l'épée dans le lit et vous êtes enfuie. Vous êtes allée vous coucher avec votre amie comme si rien ne c'était produit.

Stéphanie était restée impassible, mais ses points s'étaient serrés.

Anne savait qu'elle avait raison et elle redoutait la fureur de Stéphanie.

Soudain, sans crier gare, Stéphanie se jeta sur Anne la saisissant à la gorge. Elle serrait de toutes ses forces pendant que Anne se débattait. Stéphanie la poussa contre le mur et Anne donna un coup de poing dans le miroir, le fracassant en mille morceaux. Elle griffait, frappait, donnait des coups de pieds, mais les mains meurtrières tenait toujours prise. Anne sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Depuis combien de minutes ne respiraient t'elle plus ? Elle n'en savait rien. Et soudain ça n'eu plus aucune importance, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Elle s'écroula sur le tapis moelleux.

Dufour arrive en premier à la chambre de Stéphanie et entend des bruits de bagarre.

La porte est fermée et verrouillée. Il se met à fesser dedans à grand coup, mais rien à faire. On entend Anne qui pousse de faibles cris. Dufour, avec un regain d'énergie, recule de quelque pas et donne un spectaculaire coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvre à la volée. Il aperçoit Anne étendue par terre, qui semble inconsciente. Johnson se ressaisit plus vite que Dufour et saisit Stéphanie par les épaules, la retourne face au mur et lui passe les menottes. Le visage de la tueuse est accoté sur le miroir et un des éclats lui transperce la joue. Dufour s'élance et s'agenouille près d'Anne et vérifie son pouls. Il est faible mais toujours présent. Johnson sort Stéphanie de la chambre pendant que Parent lui lit ses droits.

**Parent :** Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous devant le tribunal…

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

Marilyn commence à s'impatienter et se lève d'un coup, de plus en plus terrorisée à l'idée d'être enfermée avec un tueur, elle se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre avant que Mayrand ait pu l'en empêcher.

Elle tombe face-à-face avec Johnson, Parent qui entraîne Stéphanie sans ménagement. Stéphanie, qui a la moitié du visage en sang, pleure et supplie Marilyn.

**Stéphanie : **Marilyn, j'ai fait ça pour toi, tu devrais me comprendre, AIDE-MOI ! SORS-MOI DE LÀ !

Marilyn viens pour s'élancer vers son amie en criant :

**Marilyn :** NON, LAISSEZ-LA ! S'il vous plaît !

Mayrand la rattrape avant qu'elle ait pu s'éloigner. Elle se retourne brusquement et s'effondre en larmes dans les bras de Mayrand. Stéphanie se retourne une dernière fois.

**Stéphanie :** MARIIIILYYYYNNNNNN !

On entend toujours le cri de Stéphanie alors qu'ils ont tourné le couloir et s'éloigne.

**Dans la chambre de Stéphanie**

Anne reprend conscience toute perdue et Dufour l'aide à se relever. Il lui explique que Stéphanie est en état d'arrestation et que Johnson et Parent s'occupent du reste de l'affaire.

Ils sortent lentement de la chambre et aperçoivent Marilyn et Mayrand agenouillés au bout du couloir, Mayrand tente de la réconforter, mais il est légèrement maladroit.

**Mayrand :** Ça va aller, tu la reverras plus là.

Et Marilyn pleure de plus belle.

Le reste de la croisière se déroule sans encombre.

Dufour se réconcilie avec sa femme et ils ne se quittent plus du reste des vacances.

Parent et Élisa ont l'air de deux petits tourtereaux.

Johnson s'occupw d'Anne, malgré les protestations de sa femme et de Savaria.

Caroline et Suzanne passent le reste de leurs vacances ensemble à visiter les boutiques du bateau et à se faire bronzer.

Marilyn et Geneviève se réconcilient.

Savaria n'a pas la permission de dormir dans le lit et est très heureux de retrouver son matelas moelleux à son retour de vacances.

Et Mayrand ? … Il a finalement découvert ce qu'était le véritable amour… mais on ne peut pas dévoiler tous ses secrets ! Alors, à vous de deviner avec qui !

Oh ! Autre chose que nous allions oublier.

À l'aéroport, Anne se souvient de sa promesse d'aller acheter un no-n'os à Fernand, elle cherche donc une animalerie et y achète un os. Malheureusement, ce contretemps, leur fait, à elle est Savaria, manquer leur vol.

Ils ont alors l'oblogation de prendre des billets pour le surlendemain et se louent une chambre d'hôtel pour leurs deux jours de vacances supplémentaires à Fort Lauderdale (deux lits Queens pour la chambre d'hôtel, soit dit en passant).

Est-il aussi nécessaire de préciser que Johnson se ronge les sangs durant ces deux jours où Anne était à l'autre bout du continent, seule avec Savaria.

**Et c'était la fin de la fin **

**(Toute bonne chose à une fin, mais avant de finir, nous tenons à remercier : **

Geneviève, Sophie, Rox et Mimi. Et aussi Catou, à qui nous dédions la scène entre Anne et Johnson.

Marilyn tient à remercier Stéphanie pour sa précieuse collaboration,

Et Stéphanie tient à remercier Marilyn pour sa précieuse collaboration.

**Au plaisir de vous revenir l'an prochain avec une nouvelle enquête !**


End file.
